


Fly Me to the Moon

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and his wife Jocelyn have been having a lot of marriage problems. Jocelyn thinks he’s lazy even when he’s working double shifts at the hospital. So they get in a huge fight and she leaves for the week. Leonard is distraught because he doesn’t want to get a divorce because he doesn’t want Joanna going through the hell of court battles. So he throws a last ditch effort and signs up for a Ballroom Dancing class (something that Jocelyn had always wanted to do with him) so when he arrives, he’s somehow paired with this young kid who’s a genius in school and at dancing. Leonard also battles with his past, drunken one night stand with his best friend and Pavel deals with a jealous ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a draft and I'm hoping that Chapter Two will be MUCH better and well edited. This did pretty well for a first draft.

“Jocelyn, for the last time, I am not taking ballroom dance just to impress your lady friends.” Leonard sighed as he leaned back in his recliner, looking up at his angry wife, who was standing over him, arms cross and face contorted with anger. This was yet again another one of their daily fights while little Joanna was off at school. It was like clockwork and it didn’t bother Leonard that much anymore. He’d adjusted to it. 

“Leonard, all my “lady friends” have husbands who are active with their wives! They actually do things with them.” She snapped. It seemed like a majority of Jocelyn’s problems stemmed from her friends, who she was always hanging out with. 

“And what? You’re calling me lazy just because I don’t go out shopping with you, or I won’t take a dance class that I will never need in my whole entire lifetime?!” Leonard replied, growing red in the face, angry at his wife. If she was going to pull this “you don’t do anything, you lazy bastard”, he wasn’t going to have it. He was working double shifts at the hospital now! Just to raise his daughter Joanna and his bitch of a wife. 

“Yes! I am calling you lazy! You come home from work and you just go straight to the kitchen, drinking and sitting in your own self despair. It’s pathetic honestly. You’re pathetic!” She responded. Leonard stood up from his recliner and faced his wife, glowering at her. 

“It’s not like you do much better around here. I’m the one supporting you and Jo! I go to work everyday, trying to save lives, and keep people healthy and I come home and this is what I get?” Leonard raised his voice. 

A few people who had seen his relationship first hand, raw and in depth like this. One of them was his best friend Jim Kirk and Jim had always asked why he hadn’t divorced her yet. And Leonard would always respond the same way. “If I get divorced, that means child custody, and I love Jo, I don’t want to put her through the stress of the court battles messing with her social and school life. Odds will be that Jocelyn ends up with her and I will never be able to see her again.”   
“Oh, you’re going to pull this bullshit with me again? It’s the same damn reason everytime. Always complaining about your job. You know what, fine. You can be lazy, but you’re going to have to explain to Joanna why mommy is going away for a week.” She snapped and turned sharply on her feet, heading down the hall and to their room, promptly slamming the door, shaking the whole house, letting Leonard know how mad she truly was. 

Now Leonard was going to be left with Joanna, having to explain that he and her mother were fighting...again. He hated when he had to tell her. He couldn’t just lie to her and tell Jo that mommy was just going out. He needed to truly tell her why. 

Standing up, Leonard sighed heavily and shook his head, pressing his finger to his temples. “Dammit Joce...” He muttered to himself. “You know you can’t keep running away like this. I’m all that Joanna is going to have left!” He yelled towards the hall, shaking his hand. There was no response from her. All he heard was the shutting of drawers and the zipping of a suitcase. When she finally came out, her hair was a mess and her mascara was running down her face. 

“Joce, where the hell are you going? You have no where to stay!” He told her, gently touching her shoulder, trying to keep her from leaving. 

“I’ll find somewhere. Leonard...” She sighed and turned to face him. “this marriage has been falling apart at the seams ever since I became pregnant.”

“Joceyln, you know that we can work this out. We always do in the end.” Leonard tried to stop her, but he felt that either way, she was going to leave. 

“Leonard. Maybe it’s be okay when I come back. But I really can’t take living with you right now. You...you’re just not...I’m sorry Len.” She sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, stooping up to kiss Leonard on his cheek. “I love you Len, but I don’t love you as much as I should. You deserve someone better.” She stepped back and admired Leonard quickly before turning to the door. Was this it? Was Jocelyn really leaving for a week? Only to come back and break things off, which would probably end with Leonard sleeping on Jim’s couch and Joanna staying with Joce? 

“Bye Joce...” He sighed and followed her to the door. She smiled and turned slightly, looking over her shoulder as she walked to her car. 

“I’ll be back in a week. If things can’t change between us by then, then we might have to get a divorce. This has been going on far too long. Watch after Joanna. I’ll call you two every night.” Sometimes she could switch from being a total bitch to being the sweetest woman in the world. It was the personality changes that threw Leonard off. It’s what made their marriage difficult. 

He stood there, watching her get into the car and leave, speeding off, down the road and leaving the subdivision. Sighing heavily, he wandered back into the house and collapsed on the recliner, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He just sat there, trying to imagine what he could to do make the marriage better. He knew that he wasn’t being lazy and that Jocelyn was just being whiny, but deep down inside, he felt like he’d actually done something wrong in the relationship. Like he was never there for her and never did things with her or for her when she asked. 

Leonard opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, eyes falling on the phone and the brochure that Jocelyn had left on the counter for the Ballroom Dancing classes. If he was honestly thinking about joining that stupid Ballroom class, he must have been truly desperate. But he loved his wife and he loved Joanna more than anything in the world, and if it meant that it would keep Jocelyn and Joanna with him, then he would have to take the initiative. 

Standing up, he walked over to the counter, almost against his own will. His feet were moving, but his mind was telling him not to do it, only women go to Ballroom Dancing. Pansies go ballroom dancing. He was a doctor for heaven’s sake! Not a damn dancer. He was good with his hands, that was true, but he was not too all coordinated with his feet. 

He reached the phone and the brochure, picking both up, looking at the brochure, flipping through the pages. God why was he even doing this for all the shit that his wife had given him for his job? He knew that part of it was for Joanna. She didn’t deserve any of this. He was doing it for her. Giving a huge sigh, he dialed the number on the back page and lifted the phone to his ear, staring past the kitchen window and out into the backyard. 

“Hello?” A clear and very sweet voice entered from the other line. 

“Uh, hello? Is this Ballroom Dancing 101?” He asked, wincing internally as he said the name. 

“Why yes it is!” The voice responded. 

“Oh okay...well I was wondering...damn, if there was a day where I could come in and take a sample class?” He let out an exasperated sigh at the end. The voice on the end of the line chuckled lightly. 

“Yes. We do. Tonight is an open house. If you bring one guest,your next visit is free. And don’t sound so pained sir. It’s really not that bad.” The voice said. Leonard grimaced. A guest? Who would want to come with him? 

“Alright. Thank you...what time?” He asked, sitting down at the beaten, cherry wood chair, staring at the dark, brown walls. 

“8 O’clock tonight. It’s downtown on 4th street.” The voice told him. Leonard nodded to himself and grabbed a scrap pieces of paper and pen from the opposite end of the table, scribbling down the time and place. “My name is Uhura by the way if you wanted to come and meet me personally before the class starts.” She added. 

“Uhura. Okay. Thanks.” He nodded and hung up the phone quickly, slamming it on the table. “Dammit!” He growled. “I’m going to kill her, I swear...I am going to kill Jocelyn.” He muttered to himself, picking the phone back up, dialing Jim’s number. The phone only rang once before Jim picked up. 

“Please tell me you’re calling me to say that you finally divorced Jocelyn!” Jim spat out quickly before Leonard could even get a word in. He sighed before talking back. 

“No. She’s gone for a week because we got in a fight.” He told Jim, his voice losing it’s edge and slipping back into his reserved, broken state that it usually held when he was drunk. 

“Bones! You should be thrilled. You get to do whatever you want! Is that why you’re calling me? What are we doing on our first night out? Hitting the bar?” Jim asked, clearly excited that Leonard’s wife had finally left. 

“Actually...I’m going to a...class tonight and if I bring one guest with me the next class is free. Do you want to come?” Leonard asked, tapping his fingers anxiously on the table. He knew that Jim would make fun of him if he really told him what he had signed up for. 

“A class? What kind of class?” Jim’s voice turned wary as he continued to talk. 

“Dancing class...I just thought that...maybe--”

“Jocelyn made you do it. Didn’t she? She left and you felt guilty so you did what she told you to do.” Jim sighed. “You’re pitiful. You know that? You need to stand up for yourself every once in awhile.” 

“Jim, please. I don’t want to go, but just one class. It hurts me more than it hurts you. I’m a doctor. A doctor! And I’m going to a ballroom dancing class!” Leonard exclaimed over the phone. There was a second of silence before Jim responded. 

“Ballroom dancing?! Oh dear god Bones...” Jim grumbled into the phone. “And you want me to come?”

“Yeah...I really don’t want to go there by myself. Do you know how embarrassing that would be. A single father just wandering into a Ballroom Dance class.” Leonard told Jim. 

“I thought you said that you two weren’t getting a divorce.” Jim replied slyly over the phone.

“Well, not yet. I’m just thinking ahead to if we ever did divorce.” Leonard quickly corrected himself. 

“Alright...I guess that I can go. You have to pick me up though.” Jim told him. “Hey, we could even get into the swing of things like we did in the college days.” Leonard knew that Jim was smirking wildly on the other side of the phone. 

“Jim, that was in college. Our little thing was just a drunken night after a party.” Leonard sighed. The night Jim came out was the night that Leonard was convinced to actually sleep with Jim. He kept on saying that Leonard was just tricking himself into thinking that he was straight. 

“Whatever you say. Just pick me up.” Jim said, with a faint hint of disappointment in his voice before hanging up. 

Standing up from the table, Leonard looked around the house. It was dead quiet. Not a single soul was in sight. The house was eerily empty. No whining from Jocelyn. Joanna’s laughing didn’t fill the halls...It gave Leonard a chilling and painful reminder that this is what it was going to be if and when him and Joce got a divorce. How would he cope? Only having Jim to hang out with and trying to get back out in the dating scene? He was 36 years old! 36! Who would want to date an old, grumpy, doctor like him? Maybe he could meet someone at the Ballroom dancing. Maybe that Uhura woman he was talking to over the phone? She seemed nice. 

Leonard eventually made it to his room, laying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, letting himself drift off to sleep. His thoughts were hardly able to catch up with him. He had been lacking sleep the whole week with his double shift. He was lucky that the hospital left him have a couple days of relief. Hell, he was lucky that his double shifts and work was being noticed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upon waking back up, Leonard turned over in the bed and looked at the digital clock, the red numbers blaring brightly in his face. It was 2:50 in the afternoon. Joanna was being let out of school in 10 minutes! 

Shooting out of bed in a panicked hurry, Leonard flew to his closet pulling on a pair of ruined flip flops onto his feet. “Crap, crap, crap.” He muttered to himself, trying as hard as he could to get out the door and into his car. He stumbled in the flip flops, grabbing for his keys and stumbling out the door, pulling it closed as he rushed out and into his crappy pick up truck, shoving the keys in the ignition. 

The car roared to life and Leonard frantically put it in revers, backing out of the driveway and pressed the gas, speeding ahead and out of the subdivision, cursing himself for sleeping so long. Now Joanna was going to be waiting, standing on the curb, waiting for him. Then he would have to explain why he was in such a bad mood and why mommy was gone. Damn Jocelyn and her self-centered-ness. 

It took Leonard a long while to get to the school. Afternoon traffic was pretty bad and he was about ten minutes late. As he pulled up along the curb, he saw his little blonde headed Joanna, sitting up against a large tree near the parking lot with someone standing right next to her, in a watchful position, arms crossed. As Leonard drew nearer, he saw that it was the principal of the school. 

“Jo!” He yelled from the car, rolling down the window. “Sorry I’m late.” 

Joanna popped up and smiled faintly. “Daddy!” She yelled, running over to the truck, hopping into the back seat. The figure that had been watching her diligently walked over to Leonard. 

“Mr. McCoy, this is the third day in a row that you have come late to pick up Joanna.” It was her damn principal, Christopher Pike.

“I’m sorry Mr. Pike. I fell asleep and I wasn’t able to wake up in time. It’s my fault.” He apologized, knowing that it wouldn’t do much for him.

“You said that the other two times. I expect more from you. You can’t just leave your daughter here and expect that no one is going to try and take her while you’re gone.” Mr. Pike exaggerated. Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Sir, I know what I’ve got my hands in. Don’t tell me how to take care of my own daughter.” He drawled, rolling the window up and peeling out of his spot, driving more calmly down the road. He glanced up into his rear view mirror to see Joanna staring out the window. “How was school sweetheart?” 

“Fine. Daddy, why were you late again? Is Mr. Pike right?” She looked away from the window and at Leonard, her baby blue eyes tearing his heart to pieces. 

“I told you, I slept in. It’s my fault sweetheart.” He told her calmly. There was a moment of silence before Joanna spoke up again. 

“Is mommy gone again?” She asked quietly. Leonard looked at Jo and then back at the wheel, turning onto their street. 

“Mommy’s going to be out for a week. Her friends called her up. Which reminds me, I’m going out tonight with Mr. Kirk.” He told her, trying to smooth over the fact that her mother was gone for the moment. 

“You and Jim are going too?” Joanna peered up at Leonard again, leaning forward in her seat. “Are you going like mommy?” 

“No! No, Jojo. No. Jim and I are going out for one night. I’m going to drop you off at Grandma McCoy’s later tonight.” He smiled and reached his hand back to pat her knee. “You have homework darlin’?” 

There was silence and Leonard was pretty sure that Joanna had nodded but he hadn’t seen her. “You know I can’t hear you nod.” His voice held a stern tone to it. 

“I have homework.” She replied. 

“Good. I expect that be done right when we get home.” Leonard ordered her. He was a stickler when it came to school work.

“Dad! It will.” She pouted and sighed as they pulled into the driveway. 

“Okay, just making sure.” He defended himself. “Come on. Get out, I’ll make you a snack and you get to work.” 

Joanna hopped out of the car and onto the cement pavement, her shoes sparkling brightly. Leonard hated those shoes. Damn sparkles were always getting tracked around the house, into the bathroom, in the bed. They stuck to your skin too. 

Following his daughter into the house, he made sure that she went to the table right away and then he went to the kitchen cabinets to make her a small snack. It looked like today she would be having peanut butter crackers and milk. Jocelyn nor him had gone shopping in a while. Hopefully his mother could feed Joanna better than he had.

Taking the peanut butter crackers out of their box, he walked over to the table and set them down next to her. Then he went back and got her a small glass of milk, returning to the table. 

“Enjoy.” He smiled and patted her back, heading to the living room to go back to sitting in his recliner. God, he just wanted the time to pass so he could get this stupid dancing class over and then Joce would come back and wouldn’t be mad and then they wouldn’t have to get a divorce and hurt Jo. 

“What are you doing tonight with Jim?” Joanna called out from the dining room. 

“Nothing! We’re just two grown adults going out to have some adult fun.” He told her. 

“...are you going to marry Jim?” She responded. Leonard nearly choked. He sat up in the chair, glaring at the dining room. 

“Now what in the hell makes you think that?” He asked sharply. Joanna was silent. She knew that her dad was mad when he started cussing. 

“Nothing...I was just talking to Jim and it sounds like he likes you. Daddy, do you like Jim bak?” Joanna asked in a sweet voice. 

“Jim is a very close friend. But I would never marry him. Go back to doing your homework.” Leonard snapped, closing his eyes. He heard a loud sigh come from the room, but he ignored it. Now, Leonard finally had some peace and quiet. 

“Do you like boys?” Joanna quickly slipped in. 

“Do your homework Jo!” Leonard yelled through the house. She sighed and returned back to her homework. 

Joanna was finally quiet for the rest of the hour, working on her homework while Leonard mulled around the house, looking for something to wear to dancing class. He guessed that maybe a pair of his college sweatpants and a white t-shirt would suffice for now. He was looking around for his old tennis shoes when he heard the lightly trod of Joanna’s feet on the carpet. 

“Daddy? Where are you going with Jim?” She asked again. 

“Out. I told you already.” He sighed and stood up, looking down at her. 

“Where out? Why are you wearing your lazy clothes?” Jo hopped up on the bed where his clothes for tonight were laying. Bending over, she stuck her face in the shirt and pulled her head back up, making a face. “They stink.” She whined. 

“Jim and I are going to work out.” He told her. 

“Oh! Okay. I’m glad I’m not going. They make us work out at school in gym.” 

“Well daddy is out of shape, so he’s going to work out with Jim.” 

Joanna as silent again and she curled up on the bed, laying in Jocelyn’s old spot. She took a big whiff and let out a large breath. “It smells like mommy.” She told Leonard. 

“I know darlin’. Now go get ready for Grandma McCoy’s.” He smiled gently and playfully rolled her near the edge of the bed, letting her jump off. 

“Okay! I love you daddy!” She grinned and ran out of the room, turning to run into her own room. Leonard sighed and went back to looking for his old tennis shoes, finding them buried in the back of the closet, among Jocelyn’s too many shoes. He was a horrible father. He really was. He was snapping and yelling at his own daughter, sending her away, just so he could go out with his friend. But of course, he was going out for a good cause, right? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soon, it was time to leave for Grandma McCoy’s and Jim’s. Leonard had changed into his crap clothes and had herded Joanna to the car. It had taken a while because she was running around, grabbing missing things and stuffing them into her backpack. 

“Ready Jo?” He asked, walking out of the house. She was huffing by the time she ran outside to meet her father. 

“Yes! I got everything I need.” She smiled and nodded. “Let’s go!” 

Leonard walked to his truck and opened the back door, letting her in before shutting it and walking around to the driver’s side, sliding in behind the wheel. He dreaded dropping Jo off, even if it was his own mom’s place. He didn’t want her to think that her parents didn’t want to be around her anymore. 

Starting the car, he pulled out of the driveway and headed to Grandma McCoy’s. It was only about five minutes away from their house, which had always made Leonard happy, to have his parents so close by. 

“Will grandpa be there today?” She asked. His father had been in the hospital for sometime and his mother and Leonard himself feared that he may never come out.

“No. I don’t think so darlin’.” He sighed, letting his drawl slip a little more. He missed Georgia. He hated California with all these high class rich folk. It was like middle class was just looked over. After he had married Jocelyn, he moved in with her in their house and his parents followed them shortly after. 

“Aw, okay.” She sighed. “Oh look! There’s grandma!” Joanna popped up in her seat, staring out the window as they pulled into Grandma McCoy’s home. She was sitting outside on the front porch, swinging back at forth on the seat swing. As soon as Leonard stopped, Joanna jumped out of the truck and ran up to Leonard’s mother, hugging her tight. Leonard smiled and stepped out of the car, walking up to his mom. 

“Leo! Oh, it’s so nice to see you again.” His mother smiled and stood up, patting Joanna on the head and walked over to her son. “What are you doing here this time with her? Another fight with Jocelyn?” She asked. 

“Mom, you know that Jocelyn and I are fine.” He smiled and played it over as if it wasn’t bothering him. 

“Son, you are wearing sweatpants and an old, nasty t-shirt. You two are not fine.” She sighed. “I can watch Joanna for tonight, but then you have to find someone else for the job. I’m going to be visiting your father more frequently. I won’t have time to stay home and watch your daughter.” 

“Fine. Alright. I’ll make sure that I’ll keep her at home. I shouldn’t be doing anything else this week.” At least that’s what Leonard hoped. He didn’t think that he would be taking anymore of those classes after attending his first one tonight. He wasn’t a dancer. 

“Alright. Now, you take care of yourself. And try to stay away from that Jim fellow for a while. I think he’s causing you trouble. What’s your history with him anyways?” She asked, crossing her arms. Joanna had already disappeared inside the house. 

“Nothing mom. He’s just a close college friend, okay?” Leonard was quick to jump off that subject. “And he’s my friend, so I can’t really avoid him. I’m actually going out with him tonight.” 

“Fine, fine. Have it your way. Just be pack to pick Joanna up.” She smiled weakly and patted Leonard’s shoulder, turning to walk back to the house. Leonard sighed and walked back to the car, jumping inside and driving away to Jim’s place to pick him up for the classes. 

It didn’t take Leonard a very long time to reach Jim’s two bedroom, one level house. It was just around the corner of his mother’s actually. A couple of extra turns and stoplights, then you were there. So as Leonard pulled up, he honked the horn. 

“Jim! Get your ass out here! It’s time to go!” Leonard yelled from his spot. He hoped that Jim was ready.   
When Jim stepped out, it looked like he was more than ready. That guy was decked out head to toe in the finest gym-wear that a man could ever find. Leonard’s jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly closed it, remembering that he was still married and heterosexual. 

“Whatcha lookin’ at Bonesy?” Jim laughed, sliding into the car, next to Leonard. 

“Nothin’. Just close the damn door so we can go.” Leonard hissed. Jim just smiled and closed the door. Leonard backed out of the driveway and began their trip downtown to the dancing studio. It was silent for a couple minutes, but leave it to Jim to keep him entertained. 

“Bones...really, you still think you’re straight?” He sighed and asked, leaning over the console, propping his chin on his hand. 

“Jim, yes. I am straight. I am married to a woman. I have a child with that woman.” He snapped. 

“Really, cause I don’t think so. You should have seen your own face when I came out of the house. It looked like the first time you had ever seen Jocelyn naked.” He laughed. Leonard’s face reddened, because he knew deep down that Jim was right. Jim was nearly, almost, always right. He may be silly and childish sometimes, borderlining insane, but Jesus Christ that boy was smart. 

“Jim, just shut your trap for a moment, please?” He sighed and stared ahead at the road. “I’m still married to her and I know that somewhere, deep down, I still love her.” He had to. There wasn’t any other option. 

“Bones, why are you doing this?” Jim asked genuinely. “I mean, we both know that even if you are straight, that you don’t love her. Who are you really doing this for? Joanna?” Jim was always over at Leonard’s house when Jocelyn was gone. She didn’t really like Jim anyways. But Jim had always seen the interaction between Joanna and Leonard. It was one of the most genuine father-daughter bonds he had ever seen in his life. 

“I love Jo, you know that. I would do anything for her. I don’t want her to have to go through the pains of a vicious court battle, in which Jocelyn ends up winning custody over Jo.” Leonard drawled. He chose not to talk about it if he could help it, but it always seemed to pop up. Especially around Jim.

“Oh...well, Bones, I’m not sure what to do about that. Usually the mother end up winning full custody. You could get weekends and such...” He shrugged.

“I better get some time with her. If we do get a divorce.” Leonard sighed. The rest of the ride was quiet. When Leonard and Jim pulled up to the studio, Jim tried to attempt another conversation, but Leonard easily pushed it off, trying to forget why he came here in the first place. 

“Don’t worry Bones. You’re going to have fun.” Jim patted him on the back and and grinned. “Hell, I might have fun.” He shrugged as they entered the building. 

The studio was just a one story, 1,000 square feet building. Outside, it was made of red brick and cement with a flag pole near the entrance doors. inside, there was a reception area. A couple of chairs and magazines that clear glass windows that looked straight into the ballroom. The ballroom walls were covered with mirrors and beams lined the sides of the rooms for the ballet classes that were held here. 

“What the hell?” Leonard raised an eyebrow as he saw the ballroom. “Jim, we can’t go in there. People might see us. I can’t go in.” He shook his head and turned around to go back. Jim grabbed his arm roughly and held him back. 

“Bones. You’re doing this for Joanna remember. If you give up on this, then you’re giving up on Jo.” His voice had dropped lower and it was more serious. Jim knew what he was doing. 

“...fine.” Leonard gave in and sighed heavily, turning back around. 

“Good. Now let’s go.” He smiled and opened the door for Leonard. As Leonard passed through, Jim was quick and discreet, leaning forward on his tip toes to give his friend a quick peck on the cheek and light slap on the ass. Leonard’s face grew red and he glared back at Jim, who just batted his eyes. 

Stepping inside, Leonard was able to see everyone who had appeared. There were a few people maybe around seven or eight. Possibly ten. Jim followed up right behind him and looked around the room. 

“Wow, not a big show up.” He sighed. 

“Yeah...” Leonard nodded and stepped another foot inside the room. He spotted one of the few women there and looked at her. “I think that might be the woman that I talked to on the phone.” He pointed to the kind looking dark skinned woman and walked over to her.

“Are you Uhura?” He asked. The woman looked up from her phone and smiled. 

“Yes, I am. You sound like the gentleman that called me this morning.” She told him, putting her phone down. 

“Yeah. That’s me. Oh, and this is my friend Jim.” Leonard nodded and stepped to the side, introducing Jim. Jim smiled and nodded his head, taking another glance around the room.

“Jim? Jim Kirk?” She asked, seeming slightly shocked. Leonard looked at his friend and Jim looked at Leonard and gave a weak smile. 

“You know him?” Leonard asked. 

“Of course! He was one of my best students a couple years ago. A flirt, but nonetheless, amazing at Ballroom Dance!” She smiled and hugged Jim would gave her a hug back and winked at Leonard. 

“Uhura, it’s so good to see you again. I thought sooner or later I would have to drag Leonard here along with me. Do you think that I could be his class partner?” There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that told Leonard it wasn’t the best idea. 

“I’d love to, but I think you’re needed for someone else.” She sighed and shook her head. 

“Who?” Jim looked slightly disappointed, but willing nonetheless. 

“That poor soul over there.” She pointed to a man, taller than Leonard and definitely more fit. His hair was just a wreck from the 70s and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants. “He’s been coming here for the past week, but fails to connect with any of the dancers. He’s too stiff. I think you’re just the right fit for him.” Uhura explained. 

“Alright. I’ll go talk to him.” He nodded and looked at Leonard, grinning. Then it was just Leonard left, standing with Uhura. He gave her a sideways glance and then looked back out onto the dance floor. 

“Excuse me, I never caught your name?” Uhura asked, tapping Leonard’s shoulder. He turned and smiled. 

“It’s Leonard McCoy. So...who am I going to be dancing with?” He tried to work in his question as politely as he could without seeming rushing and rude. There was only one other woman in the class. 

“Oh, I have the perfect person for you. They’re young, limber and can probably get you to relax a little.” She smiled and patted his back gently. “He’s very smart. Bright young thing. College classes!” 

“Oh, he?” Leonard raised an eyebrow, looking over at Jim, who he wished wash is partner, but his friend already seemed so intrigued by the other man. 

“Mhm. Pavel honey! Can you come over here!” She called out into the small crowd of men and Leonard stood by, waiting to see who would emerge from the crowd of men. 

When someone separated from the group, Leonard had to keep himself from letting his jaw drop too low. The kid that walked towards them was tall and lithe, lanky in a sense, but most definitely shorter than Leonard. His hair was a bouncy, curly, golden color and there was a huge, white smile plastered on his nearly flawless, smooth complexion.   
“Yes Miss Uhura?” He smiled and asked, clasping both his hands behind his back, rocking forward on his tiptoes. 

“You said that you needed a new partner, correct?” She asked. Pavel nodded and glanced shortly at Leonard before looking back at Uhura. “Well this is him. His name is Leonard McCoy. I’ll leave you two to get to know each other before class starts.” Uhura smiled and sauntered away. 

“I am Pavel Chekov. It is wery nice to meet you.” Pavel smiled and outreached his hand. Leonard was caught off guard by the boy’s accent, but was quick to shake his hand. 

“Leonard McCoy. Pleased to meet you.” He nodded and let go of Pavel’s hand. 

“So you are going to be my new partner, yes?” He asked, stilling smiling and rocking on his heels. 

“I-I guess so.” He shrugged. “Though I only planned for one class.” 

“Ah. I see. Well, zat is good zen. We don’t let ze instructors become too attached to their students.” He laughed in a joking matter. “Zat vould just be drama!” 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Leonard forced a laugh and nodded. “Where you from kid?” He asked, needing to know where his accent was from. 

“Russia.” He nodded and grinned even wider. Leonard began to say something, but stopped when Uhura cut them off, by yelling to the class, “Alright! Everyone get with your instructor! We will begin!” Leonard looked at Pavel and Pavel looked at Leonard, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Uhura popped a CD in and the old Frank Sinatra song, "Fly Me to the Moon" began to play. Pavel stepped forward and grabbed Leonard's hand tight, while his other hand wrapped around the older's waist. Leonard jumped slightly at the sudden grasp of his body, but tried to ignore it.

"Just try to follow me." Pavel told him, guiding him out to the dance floor. Leonard looked down at Pavel's feet, which were hard to see because of almost non-existent space between them.

All of Pavel's movements were graceful and fluid. He would step back fluidily and moved to the side, all while trying to guide Leonard through the right dance moves. Pavel stepped sideways and back and threw out a hand in the opposite direction, relying on Leonard to keep a strong grip on his hand. Then he gracefully heaved himself back into his original position, a hand firmly around Leonard's waist.

"You need to relax." Pavel whispered up to Leonard. "If you are too tense, ze you vill not be able to move right."

"Kid, I'm a doctor, I never relax." Leonard muttered back, moving in time with the beat, nearly stepping on Pavel's feet.

"Well you need to." Pavel sighed. "Twirl me now." He ordered quickly. Leonard raised an eyebrow and looked at Pavel, raising their hands above Pavel's head and let Pavel twirl once before he twirled and curled right into Leonard's chest. Leonard felt a flutter rise in his ribcage and he had two strong urges to either push the kid away or hold him closer. Pavel moved away from the older man, thankfully, and resumed their original position, swaying to the side, sidestepping. "Alright, now, I am going to tip over and you need to hold my back." He ordered again. Leonard nodded and held Pavel's back as the young boy tipped over, just as the song ended. Leonard was finally able to relax and accidently let go of Pavel, letting the boy drop promptly on his back.

"Ah!" He let out a small yelp right before his back hit the floor. Leonard turned back, startled by the noise and then he realized what he did.

"Shit! Sorry kid." He ran over to Pavel as he was getting up, elbows propped up on the ground. Pavel glared up at him.

"Ze number one rule right now, is never leave the dance floor or your partner until you are told so." Pavel snapped, rubbing his back. Leonard actually felt kinda bad for dropping the poor kid.

"Sorry...it was my first day." Leonard shrugged. "You seem fine."

Pavel humphed and got up, brushing off his outfit. "Hopefully it vas your last day." He growled under his breath before leaving to go to Uhura's side. Leonard gave a pitiful sigh and turned away, trying to find Jim. He needed to leave, now.

He eventually found Jim, standing in the corner, talking to his partner. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself a bit. But Leonard needed to take Jim home so he could bitch about his experience to his best friend in hoping that he would listen.

"Jim. We're going. Now." Leonard hissed. Jim turned and pouted.

"Come on Bonesy. Can I please stay? I'm sure Spock can give me a ride home." He motioned towards his dancing partner that he had just met. Leonard gave a huge sigh and rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was jealous that Jim had already found a friend in this hell of a place, while his partner, who he didn't even care an ounce about, was being a complete and total asshole to him. He had basically said that he didn't want to see Leonard here again because was so bad at dancing. Stupid kid. Leonard would show him...

"Fine." Leonard muttered, wiping the small amount of sweat from his forehead. He promptly left in a pretty angry mood. There was no way he was going back. No way in hell. That kid was an asshole.

Leonard was on his way to pick up Joanna when his phone began to ring. Picking it up, he answered and lifted it to his ear. "Leonard McCoy..." He started.

"Len, what the hell?!" Were the first words that he hear from his wife on the other side of the phone.

"Jocelyn, why are you calling me?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I just got a call from the school, saying that Joanna has been picked up late from school for the past three days? And you've picked her up those same days!" His wife yelled.

"Joce, please, I was coming back late from the hospital and I slept in today." He sighed.

"That's no excuse! Our daughter needs to be picked up everyday at the same time! Not late! She could get kidnapped! You need to get your lazy ass out of that hospital and get out daughter!"

Leonard pulled up in his mother's driveway, parking the car. "Jocelyn, I swear you have got not an ounce of pity, sympathy, or empathy in you! You're a soulless bitch!" Leonard yelled into the receiver.

"Oh? Do I now? You think I'm soulless because I care about our daughter?"

"No! I think you're soulless because you obviously don't understand what goes on in the hospital and why I have to stay!"

"Alright, if I'm so dull on the subject, enlighten me!"

Leonard balled his fist. "Everyday, I go in there to help dying children and people! I go in there, telling them, it's gonna be okay. But I really know that they won't make it through the night sometimes!" He hit the wheel of the car with his free hand. "I try and save them and every little thing I do, they are so grateful for. I have to be as gentle as I can with the patients, but when time comes, I have to go to their loved one, or significant other, or a parent and tell them that their loved one isn't going to make it!" Leonard was now bordering tears. "Then I come home, stressed out, feeling guilty and I just want a little reassurance that I still have the people I love. But what do I get? Nothing! At least not from you!"

There was a pause of silence and then a click and Jocelyn hung up. Leonard dropped his phone and pounded the car wheel over and over, yelling curses and profanities, crying all the while.

"Daddy?"

Leonard heard Joanna's voice and he looked up. Outside of the car, Joanna and his mother stood by his door. Joanna looked scared and sad while his mother looked genuinely upset and angry.

"Leo, I think you need some time alone. I'll keep Joanna for a day or so. You go home." Her voice was stern and poised. Leonard let out a deflated whimper and opened his mouth to say something, but his mother just shook her head. "Go home."

Leonard pulled out of the driveway and wiped away some of the forming tears, rolling his window up. He took one last look at Joanna before speeding down the street and back to his home. He was throwing curses and profanities left and right. He mostly blamed Jocelyn for this. She was the source of most his problems.

As he pulled up into the driveway, he parked his car and sat for a moment. Tonight, while short lived, had been exceptionally fun. He had enjoyed the dancing even if he wasn't good. The kid was a spitfire, but interesting. And deep down inside, Leonard wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted to show that Pavel kid that he could dance. He was going to do it.

Whipping out his phone, he dialed the number again, confident, while still tear streaked and broken.

"Hello?" Uhura answered.

"Uhura, it's Leonard." He started.

"Leonard! How was your first class?" She asked.

"Good. Actually, I wanted to sign up for a whole season, if that's okay?" He grinned.

"Of course! Would you like Pavel to be your instructor for the same season as well?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! We will see you tomorrow night. Same time." Uhura said and hung up. Leonard put the phone down and walked over to his recliner. Tomorrow he was going to show that punk ass kid who really was the boss. He was going to dance and sweat until he couldn't dance anymore. With a small smile on his face and leaned back in the recliner and fell asleep.

Leonard was awoken by the feeling of someone's hand on his forehead. His eyes shot open and he looked around. Jim was perched on the arm of the recliner, looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing in my house? How the hell did you get in here?" Leonard swatted Jim's hand away, sitting up.

"I just thought I might see how you did last night." He shrugged, standing up and floating over to the couch, sprawling across on the couch.

"I was fine." Leonard laughed half heartedly and shrugged.

"Joanna called me..." Jim looked down at his fingernails, which seemed much more interesting at the moment. Leonard's heart dropped.

"Jo called you? How does she even know your number?"

"I gave it to her and told her than if her mom and dad were ever fighting that she could call me." Jim's voice lowered to an almost whisper. Leonard sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head drop into his hands. Jim sighed sadly and walked over to Leonard, squeezing in next to him on the recliner. He gently rubbed Leonard's back.

"So Jo finally did call? What did she say?" Leonard asked, looking up from his hands at Jim.

"She just said that daddy was yelling and screaming and cursing about mommy. She sounded scared, Bones." Jim told his friend. Leonard collapsed into Jim's arms.

"I'm a horrible father Jim. Horrible. No wonder Jocelyn's going to get the custody even if we do get a divorce. Now she's scared of me." Leonard whimpered. Jim just shook his head and kept rubbing Leonard's back, murmuring into his ear that it was going to be okay. "I don't know what I'd do without my best friend." Leonard let out a forced laugh.

"Hey, I'm here anytime." Jim smiled. "Now come on, you need something to eat." He patted Leonard's shoulder and stood up from the couch. "How did last night go, for real?"

"Punk ass kid I was partnered with told me that I shouldn't come back." Leonard hissed.

"Well...what did you do? Or what are you going to do?" Jim wondered, wandering into the kitchen with Leonard following him.

"I signed up for a season class. Same kid too. I want to show him that I can dance and that I don't suck." Leonard nodded triumphantly. Jim just laughed. "What?"

"I really don't think that's the reason that you're going back." Jim shrugged.

"Okay, then what is the reason?" Leonard crossed his arms.

"I think Bonesy's got a crush." Jim laughed. "You've got a crush on your instructor."

"I do not! He's just a college kid and I don't like him! I just want to prove the punk wrong." Leonard snapped.

"Alright, whatever you say." Jim shrugged and looked through the pantry. "Bones, there's nothing in here. What the hell do you eat? What the hell do you feed Jo?"

"She gets whatever's in there. I usually don't eat that much." Leonard shrugged. Sometimes he would stop by a fast food place and get a quick meal there, but other than that, it was rare to eat a meal at home with his family.

"Bones, you're an idiot." Jim shook his head and sat down at the table. Leonard followed and sat across from Jim.

"Hey, where's that one guy you were talking to last night? Didn't you go home with him?" Leonard asked, noticing the absence of the man and the appearance of Jim in his house.

"Spock? Oh we just went out for a little while and he dropped me off here." Jim shrugged. Leonard glared at Jim and crossed his arms again. "Jim, we've been through this. You can't stay here. I'm sorry, but I'm not gay either."

Jim pouted and bit the inside of his cheek. "Bones...I-I've gotta tell you something." Jim played with his hands and looked around the kitchen.

"What?"

"You said that after the college...thing, it was over and my feelings would just float away along with the massive hangover that left the next morning? Well...you were...wrong in a sort of way." Jim started.

"Jim!" Leonard began, but Jim cut him off.

"Bones, listen. I-I'm...I love you. As a friend, but also as someone who I could always be with. You know? So please..." Jim pleaded. Leonard knew that this had to be coming sometime or later.

"Jim. You're my best friend. I'm going to care for you, but I don't love you like you want me to. Okay? I just don't-"

Jim laughed weakly. "What? Don't like guys? Bones, I have the best gaydar in the state. It never fails. And you my friend, are a homosexual hiding in a heterosexual's world." Jim shook his head, disapproving of Leonard.

"Jim, get out. Out of my house. Now." Leonard's face grew red and he stood up, pointing to the door.

"Bones-"

"Jim. Out." Leonard balled his fist and pushed Jim towards the door. Jim was highly confused, and upset, but he figured that Leonard was doing this because Jim was right and Leonard didn't want him to be right. So Jim stopped Leonard and turned around.

"Bones, listen to me. I am not leaving. I am your best friend. I am not leaving you when you need help most. You're having a life crisis here." Jim told Leonard, holding onto his shoulders.

"Jim, I don't need your help. I told you to get-" Leonard began, but wasn't able to finish. Jim grabbed his best friend and kissed him right on the mouth, holding it for a second before pulling back, glaring at Bones.

"I'm going. But Bones, I'm always a call away." He patted his friend's shoulder and smiled, turning to go out the door. Leonards stood stiff and still, shocked at what had happened. He didn't say a thing as Jim left his house. What had just happened was something that Leonard had never experience in his life, except on two occasions. Right there and then, and the night Jim came out in college. Now that feeling he never came close to getting with Jocelyn. Maybe on their wedding night, but that was about it. Leonard sighed and stared up at the clock on the wall and walked back, sitting on the couch. Was Jim right? Was he really going back to the classes because he thought that kid was cute? That seemed nearly impossible. Wouldn't Leonard know that he liked the kid?

Conflicted, he looked at the door and then at the clock again. He had hours before he would have to show up for the classes, so he grabbed his phone and went out the door, into his car and on his way to Jim's house. Jim had obviously been doing dancing for a while. Leonard would need all the help he could get.

It only took a couple minutes to reach Jim's house and as soon as Leonard parked, he quickly got out and knocked rapidly on the door. "Jim! It's me, Leonard!" He yelled to the door. It only took a few seconds before Jim opened the door, bright-eyed and a huge smile on his face.

"Bones! Come on in." Jim swung open the old, white metal and net door, letting his friend in. "Sorry about what happened back there. I was feeling kinda a loose and couldn't really... control myself. I'm sorry." He apologized and closed the door.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You're still my friend, right?" Leonard smiled.

"Yeah! So...then why are you over here?" Jim asked, turning off the TV and radio as he sat down on the purple couch that he had gotten at a yard sale.

"I need your help with dancing. If I'm gonna prove this punk wrong, I'm gonna need help from the best." Leonard confessed. "You're the best I know so far."

Jim's face lit up and he nodded. "Bones, of course! Yes! Come on, get your ass up here. I'm going to teach you how to dance." He smiled widely and went over to the radio, putting in a CD that he had. Leonard moved to the center of the living room, waiting for Jim. "By the time I'm done with you, you are going to knock the socks off of that kid." Jim smiled.

"Thanks again Jim. I owe you one." Leonard nodded.

"I'll take you up on that." Jim laughed and stood in front of Leonard. "Now...ballroom dancing, or any dancing is very personal and intimate. You need to remember that. The songs they play are usually Frank Sinatra or Nat King Cole. Very romantic songs."

"Jesus Christ..." Leonard muttered. Just what he wanted, personal and intimate songs.

"Alright. Now, I'm going to take your hand." He gently took Leonard's hand and held it, while his other arms snaked around Leonard's waist. "It's...short and fluid steps with spins and dips." "Okay. Just start already." Leonard rolled his eyes. Jim smiled and stood up and next to Leonard, leaning over to press play.

"Ready...go." Jim counted off and slowly guided Leonard through the steps of Ballroom Dancing. They went from slower songs to more fast paced and energetic songs with rapid fire movement and reactions. There were a few times where Leonard had accidently stepped on Jim's feet and Jim would hit Leonard's shoulder. And as Leonard had predicted, he wasn't the most graceful person in the world. He was always stumbling and falling over stuff.

By the end of the session, Leonard was sweating and Jim was still going strong.

"Jim...please. Dammit, I'm dying over here." Leonard panted.

"Bones, come on. I know you can do better." Jim pleaded. He loved helping his friend out, but he just also enjoyed being close to him. It was somewhat part of a dream that Jim had once.

"Jim. I can't. I can barely breathe. I think we should be done..." Leonard panted and let go of Jim, collapsing on his couch. "Are you going tonight?" He asked, looking up at his friend.

"Yeah. I should be." Jim nodded and sat on the floor, against the couch.

"Okay." Leonard relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I want a friend there with me for support." Leonard muttered. "If I suck at this, I'm going to come running to you. If I do pretty good on it, I'm still going to to come running to you, thanking you." He smiled.

"Alright. I'll be there. Anything for a friend. And you owe me one." Jim laughed and patted Leonard's leg.

"Okay, but nothing weird." Leonard warned him.

"Okay! You know...I think I might ask my partner if he wants to go out again." Jim sighed.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I thought that instructors and partners weren't supposed to...what did that damn kid say...weren't supposed to become "attached" to each other."

"Well yeah...but there are exceptions..." Jim shrugged.

"There aren't any exceptions are there?" Leonard sighed.

"Well, you can really hook up with anyone you want there, but it's not advised. It's just tension and drama if the two end up breaking up." Jim informed him and smiled. "Why? Planning to hook up?"

"No! Jim, no. I don't want to hook up with anyone. No one!" Leonard shook his head vigorously.

"Oh come on! That kid is adorable. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone had the hots for him. He's foreign too!" Jim sighed dreamily.

"Hey now, you've got that Spock guy. Pavel is my partner." Leonard joked, or at least tried to. He knew it didn't sound very joke like, but more surreal.

"Okay, I can back off. Might as well let you get an early start before your divorce." Jim shrugged. Leonard glared at Jim, which let him know that maybe he had gone a little too far on the jokes. "Sorry Bones. I just meant-"

"No, no. It's fine. I know what you meant. Hell, a divorce seems pretty nice right now." Leonard sighed and relaxed on the couch.

"So did I change your mind?" Jim asked, looking up at a very tired Leonard.

"Eh, I don't know Jimmy boy." Leonard laughed. "Now let me get some sleep before I go to class." He sighed and closed his eyes, falling asleep on Jim's couch. Jim stayed there only for a second before getting up and changing for class. When he came back, Leonard was still sleeping. He looked like a giant child. And abused child. He sighed and sat back down next to the couch, brushing Leonard's hair away from his face.

A couple hours later, Leonard woke up, slightly groggy and sore, but ready to kick some dancing ass. Jim was still sitting next to the couch, waiting for him to wake up.

"How long you been there Jim?" Leonard asked, sitting up and fixing his hair and clothes.

"Ever since you conked out." He laughed and stood up. "Come on, you're going to be late."

Leonard sighed and stood up. "Let's go." He put a smile on his face and followed Jim out the door. "Time to go-"

"Get some?" Jim laughed.

"Jim! No. He's young and I'm old and still married." Leonard shook his head and got in the car, watching as Jim slid in and drove out.

"Whatever." Jim shrugged and drove down the street, on their way to the studio. They sat in silence, but Leonard couldn't help but keep bringing back the thought of that hour with Pavel and how strangely normal and nice it felt.

When they pulled up, Leonard nearly jumped out of the car before it was parked. Jim could only laugh, knowing that he was right about Leonard. Leonard couldn't help but smile and push through the door, head held high. Jim was behind him, trying to keep up with his friend. Leonard smiled and looked at the ballroom studio and spotted Pavel sitting on a bench near the corner of the room, listening to something with his headphones in his ears. He walked quickly over to the boy and sat next to him, tapping his shoulder. Pavel turned around and spotted Leonard, mouth dropping slightly with a small twinkle in his eye, but quickly composed himself, glaring at Leonard.

"Oh. It is you again...wow. I did not expect you to come back." Pavel sighed and tried to force a smile off his face. He was shocked that the older man had actually returned, but Pavel refused to let his mind wander and wonder why he had come back.

"I was having a rough day yesterday. Oh, and I signed up for a whole other season here. I've been working on my moves." Leonard smiled.

Pavel groaned and rolled his eyes. "Zat is just vhat I need. Someone taking up all my time. Great."

"Alright kid, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you need to lighten up and stop being an asshole." Leonard snapped. Pavel looked at Leonard, shocked, but brushed it off, smirking.

"Oh, I vill lighten up. I'm not ze one being an asshole." Pavel smiled and stood up. "For now, you just need to relax old man. Take my hand." Pavel outreached his hand and Leonard took it, trying to remember everything that he had learned with Jim but it all seemed to have been chucked out the window.

The music began and it was yet again another Frank Sinatra song except this one had a slower, more steady pace. And like Jim had said, it was a love song. Panicked and frightened, Leonard wasn't sure what to do.

"Relax. You're fine." Pavel smirked and pressed himself against Leonard's chest, looking up at him, smiling.

"How can I when I've got a kid pressed up against me like white on rice?" Leonard hissed, swaying to the side with Pavel. Pavel just rolled his eyes and stepped out and Leonard instantly reacted, spinning him, pulling him back into their original form with Leonard's hand pressed against Pavel's back. Pavel looked up and grinned.

"Oh it looked like you studied." He purred and took Leonard's hand and laced his fingers in with Leonard's.

"Y-yeah. I studied. Get your fingers...out from in between mine." He shook his hand away from Pavel and re-gripped it, holding it tight.

"Ballroom Dance is like ze language of French you idiot. Close and intimate. If you can't deal vith it, zen get out." Pavel growled and stepped on Leonard's foot. He hissed and jumped on one foot, trying to staying in balance with Pavel.

"I'm not leaving. I don't see why you're so keen on getting me out of here." Leonard snapped, swaying roughly to the side, dragging Pavel with him.

"I don't see vhy you're so keen on staying here and trying to learn how to dance, vhen you've got no potential." Pavel responded snarkily.

"It's my own personal reasons." Leonard responded, tipping Pavel over, his blonde curls nearly touching the floor. The song ended and Leonard pulled Pavel back up.

"It looks like anger stimulates you." Pavel smirked. "Vant to do anozzer song?" He added, his voice less cocky and threatening, but more soft and gentle. Leonard raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Sure. I've got all the time in the world." Leonard shrugged. He really did. Jo was at his mother's and Jim was probably over on the other side of the room, flirting away.

"Okey." Pavel smiled and quickly dashed away from Leonard and went to talk to Uhura, motioning his hands around and his mouth was moving a mile a minute. Uhura nodded and turned to the radio and their speakers, turning the song to something new. It was another slower song and Leonard sighed, rolling his eyes. Pavel smiled and dashed over to Leonard, quickly attaching himself to Leonard's body.

"You and your songs." Leonard sighed. Pavel just laughed and gently eased his head onto Leonard's chest. Leonard creased his eyebrows together and gently pushed his head back. "No no no. Just...don't." He shook his head. Pavel looked up and glanced across the ballroom and then looked up at Leonard.

"Vhat? No intimate dancing? Zis is ballroom dancing!" Pavel hissed and pushed himself away from Leonard.

"This is a class. Like you said, not attachment to the instructors and their students." Leonard replied.

"Just dance vith me. It is a damn class. Dance." He muttered and grabbed Leonard's hand, nearly wrapping himself around Leonard, his hand had a death grip on the small of Leonard's back and his hand.

"Pushy." Leonard muttered under his breath, but not resisting Pavel's touch.

The two of them danced in what was nearly a graceful battle for their own dominance. By the end of the night, when nearly everyone was gone and it was just Leonard, Pavel, Uhura and her boyfriend Scotty, Leonard and Pavel finally stopped their dancing. Both of them were sweating and weak at the knees from the extensive, short, and rapid leg movements. Leonard collapsed on the bench and wiped his forehead. Pavel bounced over to Leonard, sitting next to him.

"You did good." Pavel complemented.

"Thanks. You were pushy." Leonard responded. Pavel rolled his eyes and grabbed his gym back. "Where are you going?" He asked, watching Pavel leave.

"I am going to take a shower." He grinned and waved graciously to Leonard, disappearing behind a mirror door. Leonard sighed and sprawled out on the bench, still trying to catch his breath.

"Pavel sure wore you out, didn't he?" Uhura sauntered over to Leonard with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I swear that kid is like a little ball of energy." Leonard panted.

"Well, that's how he usually dances. Rarely ever stops sometimes. He'll come in here for days on end. He's just never found the right dance partner." She sighed.

"Well I can see why. I almost quit tonight." Leonard grumbled.

"It's a good thing you didn't. Everytime he gets a student, they end up leaving because he's too hard to deal with and then he's grumpy until another new student comes in. He's just starting to give up." Uhura explained.

"Does he...ever get out?" Leonard asked, looking down at his nasty, old tennis shoes.

"Not really. All of us at the studio are really worried for him. Ever since his break up with his ex, he's been a mess." Uhura mentioned the ex and Leonard glanced up.

"I know how he feels. I'm actually going through a nasty fight with my wife. I can see why he's so bitter now." Leonard sighed and glanced at the door. Uhura smile and watched him.

"You have a wife?" She asked.

"Yeah...why do you seem surprised?"

"Not surprised, just...confused. But it's none of my business." She shrugged it off. "Well, tell Pavel to lock down the studio. Monty and I are going home. It was nice seeing you back here Leonard. Good thing you signed up all season." She grinned and walked over to her boyfriend, taking his arm.

"Yeah, nice seeing you too Uhura." Leonard nodded and waved goodbye, standing up as well, waiting for Pavel to come out so he could go home. As he waited, he felt his stomach grumble. He should have known that he was going to be hungry after all this dancing. Glancing his the clock in the room, he saw it was around 10 at night. He doubted anything would be open.

"Leonard, was that your name?" Leonard heard Pavel's voice ring through the room as he entered the studio. He turned to see Pave coming out in a brand new t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His curls were wet and clinging to his forehead.

"Yeah? Listen, I was just leaving and Uhura said to close up the-"

"Vait!" Pavel stopped Leonard and ran over to him. "I vas actually kind of hungry...do you vant to get somezing to eat?" He suggested. Leonard raised an eyebrow. He was hungry, but he wasn't going to lead on this kid.

"I-I guess. I mean, I'm hungry too." He shrugged.

"Okey! Let's go!" Pavel smiled and ran ahead, slipping the keys from their hanging spot. Leonard had to jog to keep up with the boy. When they reached outside, Pavel locked the place up and slipping the keys into his pocket. "Do you zink...ah...ve could use your vehicle?" Pavel asked, trying to hide the embarassment in his voice.

"Why, don't you have your own car you can drive in?" Leonard responded hastily.

"No! I just have a bicycle. I don't have enough money to own a car yet." Pavel confessed.

"Fine." Leonard sighed and waved Pavel over to his car. Pavel followed happily and obligingly. "What's open around this time?"

"Uh...I do not know..." He shrugged.

"There's a coffee shop down the street that's probably open." Leonard sighed and got into his car, waiting for Pavel to get in. Once Pavel was in, Leonard started the car and they drove off. Pavel was relatively silent and Leonard would glance at him from time to time. Before long, Pavel was digging through the console, looking at receipts and and pictures.

"Who is zis young girl?" Pavel smiled and pointed to the picture of Joanna.

"That's my daughter. Her name is Joanna." Leonard snapped and took the picture from Pavel's hands. "Stop going through my stuff."

"I vas just being curious." Pavel sneered. Leonard rolled his eyes and pulled into the coffee shop parking lot. He got out and let Pavel get out himself. As they entered through the door, Pavel stopped. Leonard knew something was wrong when Pavel wasn't at his side.

"Hey, kid...what's wrong?" Leonard asked. Pavel was standing at the door, looking past the registry. He ran up next to Leonard and sighed.

"Zat man behind ze register is my crazy ex." Pavel groaned, nearly going pale. "His name is Hikaru Sulu. We can't eat here." "You don't have to eat here. I'm starving and I'm not going to worry about your relationship problems." Leonard told Pavel, stepping up to register, quickly ordering something small. Maybe he was being a bit of an asshole, but he had barely met Pavel and this kid was already throwing curveballs in his life.

"Wait! I-I...you don't understand." Pavel followed after Leonard, passing the man at the register.

"Listen, you can walk home for all I care. I'm sorry, but I'm starving." Leonard sighed and sat down at a table near the window. "I barely know you."

"I vas born and raised in Russia. I moved here to the Statvs when I was fourteen with my parents. My mozzer died young and my fazzer always looked down to me because I vas too weak and not physically fit enough for him. I moved out of ze house vhen I vas sixteen and took college classes near Los Angeles. I met zat man, named Hikaru Sulu and it turned out zat I vould be in a abusive relationship for a year and two months. After I broke up vith him, he became obsessed and I had to file a restraining order. I still get threat letters to zis day. I took up dancing to forget about the vorld around me and Uhura is like a second mother to me. I spend every waking moment in zat studio and barely get any sleep. And even vhen I do sleep, I'm scared Hikaru vill come into my house and kill me in my sleep." Pavel exhaled all of that in one breath, which astounded Leonard, but the facts of his life were even more shocking. "I am just asking for a little protectance from him. Is zat vhat you say? Protectance?"

"What? Yeah, yeah...Uh...Pavel, listen...I guess I could." Leonard gave in and shrugged.

"Zank you!" Pavel smiled and was now able to comfortably sit across from Leonard without being scared of being attacked.

"Yeah, sure. Pavel, if you were in such a bad relationship with him to begin with, why didn't you break up earlier?" Leonard asked.

"Zere vere many zings...I was rebelling against my fazzer, dating an older man. I vas in love, or so I thought. And Hikaru gave me nice zings zat I could not afford on my own." Pavel explained.

"Oh...well that's...that makes sense." Leonard nodded. It sounded like this kid had been abused his whole life. And no mother to grow up with? That sounded even worse.

"Da...it vas." Pavel nodded.

"What's...da?" Leonard asked, raising an eyebrow. It had to be some Russian word.

"It means yes in Russian." Pavel beamed proudly. Leonard smiled weakly at Pavel and slunk down in his chair. It was going to be a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Leonard got the food he ordered, he scarfed it down, leaving only a few fries and some olives left on the plate. He glanced up at Pavel and saw the poor kid who was hungry and shaking. He had refused to order food and refused to let Leonard order another plate of food. He had been able to successfully hide from his crazy ex-boyfriend for now. 

“Hey, you want the rest of this.” He pushed the plate towards Pavel, taking a drink from his glass. 

“Da, zank you Leonard.” He smiled and popped the olives into his mouth. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to go up and order something else?” Leonard asked, slightly worried about the shaking boy. 

“No, I am fine. Ah! Leonard hide me....too late.” Pavel jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. Hikaru Sulu had emerged out from behind the register and had walked up to their table. 

“Pavel? Is that you?” Sulu smiled widely, looking at the boy with scarily intense eyes. 

“Uh...d-da. Yes. How are you Hikaru?” Pavel forced a smile and nodded. 

“I’m great! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you. Just last week I saw you at that dance studio.” Sulu responded. Leonard looked at Sulu with a confused, but frightened look on his face. 

“O-oh! You did? I zought zat ze last time was--”

“Two months ago in your Physics college class?” Sulu responded. Pavel’s eyes widened with fear and Leonard had seen that look before. He’d seen it in the hospital when patients were told that they weren’t going to make it. 

“Pavel, I should really be taking you home now.” Leonard stood up and took Pavel’s arm, standing him up. Sulu looked at Leonard with distaste and glared at him. 

“Who’s he Pavel?” Sulu asked quickly. 

“He’s my dancing partner. I’m his instructor.” Pavel responded weakly. 

“Come on Pavel. We’re going now.” Leonard tugged Pavel out of the way and ushered him towards the door. Sulu followed the two of them until they reached the door. 

“I hope to see you again Pavel!” He yelled after the two of them. Leonard hurried out the door with Pavel and let go of the boy once they were outside. 

“God damn...” Leonard groaned. 

“Now you see. Except zat vas only...twelve percent of it. It vas much vorse alone vith him.” Pavel sighed. “Get me out of here.” 

“Alright. Get in the truck.” Leonard guided Pavel back to the truck, looking behind his shoulder to see if that Sulu man was still watching them. He wasn’t. 

When the reached the truck, Leonard opened the passenger side door for Pavel nearly automatically. Pavel smiled bashfully and slid into the seat. Leonard kept a straight face and walked around to the other side, getting in and starting the truck. 

“Zank you Leonard.” Pavel murmured. 

“It was nothin’. The guy was freaking me out too. Alright, where do you live?” Leonard responded, pulling out of the lot. 

“Go down ze street, take a left and make your way towards ze center of downtown. I live in one of ze apartment buildings.” Pavel instructed. 

“You live downtown? Isn’t a little...dangerous down there?” Leonard raised an eyebrow. 

“I can handle myself. I know I’m safe tonight because I have got a big, strong man vith me.” Pavel batted his eyelashes. Leonard shifted in his seat

“Pavel, I’m married.” He responded in a stiff voice.

“I know. I saw your ring on ze first day of practice.” He smirked and snorted a small laugh. “Zen I didn’t see it today. Vhere could it be?” 

“I had it cleaned today.” Leonard responded stiffly. 

“I doubt it. Zat zing was clean yesterday. You vouldn’t need to clean it again, now vould you?” Pavel purred. 

Leonard stopped the car on the side of the city road and looked at Pavel. “Pavel, I am married and I have a daughter. I do not need to be harrassed by a kid everytime I come to dance class to learn how to dance. I can see why you attract just anyone. You throw yourself around.” Leonard hissed. “Now, you can get out of the car, or you can stop being pitiful and get your life together.” 

Pavel looked at Leonard with large grey eyes, gleaming with tears. “I-I...I don’t mean to zrow myself around. I vas just...it has to deal vith my fazzer issues.” His voice squeaked and cracked as he talked. Suddenly Leonard felt guilty for yelling at Pavel. 

“Kid, I’m sorry. I just thought--” 

“Thought vhat? Zat I vas a natural born whore? And I am not a KID!” Pavel yelled, he was beginning to cry heavily. 

“Pavel, I’m sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to call you kid. And you’re not a whore. Listen...I have to go pick up my daughter tonight. I’m a pretty good listener, even my wife agrees. So I’ll...uh, come by tomorrow and you can tell me how you came to be like this.” He forced a smile and patted Pavel’s shoulder. 

Pavel looked up at Leonard and was able to give a happy, genuine smile, wiping the tears from his face. “Zank you Leonard. It means a lot. I’ll get out now. Sorry for everyzing... Here, take my number.” He grinned shakily and took Leonard’s hand, grabbing a pen from the console and scribbled his number down. “See you tomorrow.” Pavel grinned and and hiccuped, leaning over, giving Leonard a kiss on his cheek. Leonard’s face flushed a deep red. 

“Yeah. Bye. I’ll...I’ll see you later.” Leonard nodded and watched Pavel get out of the truck and leave down the street. He took a deep breath and drove out of the city, on his way back home. As he drove home, he glanced down at his palm at the number written there. He smiled slightly and picked up his cell, dialing Jim’s number. There were only three rings before someone picked up. 

“Bones! Hey! Why are you calling? Everything okay?” Jim asked. He was slightly breathless and panting into the phone. 

“Yeah. Actually, I’m calling Pavel tomorrow and I’m going over to his place before class. You okay Jim?” Leonard laughed. His spirits seemed unusually high tonight and despite everything that Leonard stood for, he figured that Pavel was the cause of it. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine! Just a little busy. That’s great though! You go get some.” Jim laughed and there was a gentle call from the other line. 

“Jim, are you...with someone right now?” Leonard asked, turning down his mother’s street. 

“Yeah, i actually am. Can I call you back later. I want to hear about it! Oh, and I’m still waiting for that divorce to pop it’s head up. I swear Bones, it would be the best thing that could ever happen to you.” Jim told him. 

“I’m not getting a divorce yet. Okay? Now go back to whatever you’re doing.” Leonard grumbled and hung up the phone and got out of the car, heading to the door. Before he was even able to reach the door, Joanna came sprinting out with a large smile on her face. 

“Daddy!” She grinned and jumped into his arms. Leonard grinned and picked up his little daughter, holding her close. 

“Jo! I missed you. Were you good for Grandma McCoy?” He asked. 

“Yes! I was. She gave me cookies.” Joanna giggled and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck. “I’m tired.” She yawned. 

“Alright. I’m going to put you in the truck and then I’m going to go inside and get your backpack and talk to Grandma real quick.” He smiled and walked back to the truck, placing Joanna in the passenger side, buckling her in. Then he went to the door and entered, peeking inside to see his mother sitting on the couch. 

“Mom.” He smiled and went over to get Joanna’s bag from the corner. 

“Leo! It’s good to see that you’re better. I was worried about you last night.” She sighed and smiled up at him. 

“Well Jocelyn and I got in another fight. Doesn’t look too good at the moment. I’m contemplating getting a divorce. But I really don’t want to put Jo through all of that.” He groaned and shook his head, picking up the bag. 

“Well no matter what, you’re a wonderful father. Remember that. Now go get Joanna home. She was up all night last night.” His mother laughed and stood up to hug her son goodbye. 

“Are you going to be at the hospital tomorrow with Dad?” Leonard asked as he left the house. 

“Only for a little while. Other than that I’m going to be working downtown. You say hi to your father for me if traffic does hold me up.” Her voice was weak, but she was holding strong for her son and her granddaughter. 

“Alright. I love you mom.” He smiled and gave her a hug before going back to the truck. The night was chilly and it gave Leonard a slight shiver, but was instantly warmed by the thought of calling and seeing Pavel tomorrow. It shouldn’t have been a good warming feeling, but Leonard just accepted it as it was for now. 

He got into the car and drove back home with a sleeping Joanna beside him. He glanced at her quickly, making sure that she was okay and was still sleeping. He smiled when he saw her still snoring lightly away. 

When they got back home, Leonard took her out of the car and entered the house, promptly closing the door shut with his foot. Joanna stirred slightly but still kept asleep. Dropping her bag in the den, he made his way to her room. 

“Night night Joanna.” Leonard murmured as he set her down in her bed, pulling the white and pink flowered blankets up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. 

“Night daddy.” She mumbled, turning over on her stomach. Leonard smiled and left the room, shutting off the lights. He sighed and leaned against his doorframe, sliding down to sit on the floor, head in his hands.

“I’m a terrible father. Terrible.” He murmured into his hands, shaking his head. He wanted to talk to someone desperately but didn’t want to bother any of his sleeping friends. It was far too late to call anyone. The only person who would pick up their phone this late at night was Jim and Jim was actually busy tonight. 

Leonard sat there for a long ten minutes, bashing himself for what he had done and that he couldn’t be a better father, or person for that matter. He eventually got up, shaking his head, trying to tell himself to stop pitying. He had work tomorrow and couldn’t wake up late or in a bad mood. He got himself to his bedroom before collapsing onto the bed, conking out quickly, dreaming of dancing with the young college Russian boy. In his dream, he didn’t feel like a horrible person. All he felt was warmth and happiness. It was like the feeling of seeing Joanna for the first time, seeing her first day of school and marrying Jocelyn when they were actually in love. He didn’t want it to end. It was amazing. He felt amazing and he was dancing, fluidly and smoothly with Pavel in an empty ballroom. There were other dreams among that one, but that event was the only one he remembered out of them all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As morning came, Leonard woke up to his alarm beeping loudly. He groaned and pounded the alarm on snooze and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. His dream came back to him in pieces and when it all formed together, Leonard could feel his cheeks heating up. Shaking his head to rid himself of the dreams, he stood up and lumbered over to the closet, grabbing his Doctor’s scrubs. He undressed as fast as he could, but wasn’t fast enough. There was a knock on the door and someone entered.   
“Hey there good lookin’.” Jim smirked, entering the room gracefully with a huge grin on his face. Leonard glared at Jim and quickly pulled on the shirt and pants. 

 

“How the hell...you know what, I’m not even going to ask how you got in.” Leonard muttered. Jim just smiled and sat on the bed. 

“Joanna let me in.” He told Leonard, kicking off his shoes. “I saw you last night while dancing. Did you two just agree to be little shit heads towards each other.” 

“No. I was having a bad day and Pavel has a crazy ex-boyfriend still lusting after him. So we were both on edge. But ya know what Jim?” Leonard smiled. 

“What?” 

“After dancing, I took him out to eat. Then, I got this.” He knew that he shouldn’t be proud of his achievement, but somehow he felt that he had done his job. He showed Jim his hand. 

“His number? Damn Bones. This kid must really like you. Now here’s the big question....do you like him back?” Jim grinned widely like a schoolgirl gossiping about some boy.

“That’s the problem. I don’t know. It feels...fine. But I’m still married and I’m not going to get a divorce just because I want to hook up with a kid who’s at least 20 years younger than me.” Leonard shrugged. Was that his way of coming out? He would let Jim decide on that. 

“So you like him? You like guys?” Jim hopped off the bed and scurried over to Leonard, grinning brighter than the sun. Leonard smiled and plastered his hand on Jim’s face, pushing him away. 

“Jim, son of a bitch, that is ridiculous. People just don’t...turn gay.” He sighed, trying to hid his smile.

“Not unless they’ve been hiding it for years.” Jim egged on. 

“Well then I’m still “hiding”. Jim, he’s a cute kid, I’ll give you that much. But I don’t think I would ever...go farther with him. It’s just ridiculous.” Leonard shook his head. 

“Bones, I swear to god...I’m going to laugh the day you come running to me telling me the kid kissed you and you’re freaking out because you enjoyed it.” Jim laughed out loud. “Then I’m going to say I told you so.” 

“Dammit Jim, would you just leave me alone. I know what I’m doing and right now, I’m still married. I’m starting to think that you want me to be gay so you can cheat on Spock with me.” Leonard grinned, putting new shoes on. 

“Well maybe that’s part of it.” Jim waggled his eyebrows and smiled. “But really, Spock and I aren’t even “attached” yet, so I’m a free man.” 

Leonard stood up and sighed. “I still need to call him, but I’ve got to get to work.” He groaned and looked at the clock before reaching over on his dresser to grab his cheap analog watch, snapping it on his wrist. “Can you watch Jo for me? Please?” 

“Yeah! I love watching her. You won’t mind if I drive her around, right?” Jim asked, watching Leonard rush around. A frantic Bones was usually a cute Bones. 

“Thanks. I owe you one.” Leonard nodded and hurried out of the room. 

Jim followed after, rolling his eyes. “You say that a lot, but you really don’t ever act on it.” He called after Leonard. 

“I will eventually! What could I possibly give you.” Leonard stopped and turned, smirking before turning back to go in the kitchen. 

“You know exactly what you can give meee..” Jim whined. 

“Jim, hush please. Joanna, Jim will be watching you for a little while today.” Leonard smiled and sat next to Joanna. 

“Jim!” Joanna squealed and scrambled out of her seat, running to hug Jim’s legs. “I saw you at the door!” 

“Uh-huh. Today we’re going to have fun. I’m gonna drive you to McDonalds.” Jim grinned. Leonard glared. 

“Jim, you know that I don’t allow Joanna to eat McDonalds.” He groaned. 

“Okay, whatever.” Jim shook him off and looked down to wink at Joanna. Leonard sighed and grabbed his backpack that he brought to work. 

“You watch her. I swear if anything happens to her, I’m going to kill you.” He muttered. 

“I’ll watch her. C’mere Joanna.” Jim smiled and picked up the little girl in his arms. “Let’s walk daddy out to the car.” He ushered Leonard to the door and stood in the doorway. “See ya Bones.” 

“Bye Jim. Watch her.” Leonard muttered sternly. 

“I will. Have a good day at work.” Jim smiled brightly and leaned over, kissing Leonard’s cheek and nose. Leonard blushed red and tried to stay serious, but it was difficult.   
“Goodbye. Jim.” Leonard gritted his teeth and waved, heading to his truck.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Leonard reached the hospital, he was in a slightly better mood. Jim’s parting “gift” had actually set him into this decent mood. But maybe it was because he had known Jim since he was in college and he had grown into more than a best friend. He chose to ignore that feeling though and pushed his way through the crowded entry to the hospital. He made it to the elevator and pressed his level, waiting patiently.

When he got off the elevator, he was quick to get to work. He visited all the patients. He checked up on the more severe and terminally sick before the others. He went around giving rounds of medicine and IV’s and had one of his patients go into surgery. That was stressful and messy, but the person who came out of it, came out of it safely. By lunchtime, Leonard was tired and tuckered out. He still had to go over to Pavel’s and talk to him about his personal problems. As he entered the hospital lunchroom, he found a table near the window, sitting down and resting his eyes. 

There was a loud chair scraped across from him and someone plopped down in the seat. Leonard opened an eye and peered at the table, spotting the most unexpected person there. He sat up and opened both eyes. 

“Pavel? What the hell are you doing here?” Leonard asked. 

“You didn’t show up so I found out vhere you vorked!” Pavel grinned brightly. Leonard raised an eyebrow, slightly worried about the kid. 

“That’s not scary or creepy at all...” He muttered. 

“Do not vorry.” Pavel grinned and rolled his eyes, leaning forward on the table. “I am not Hikaru Sulu.” 

Leonard leaned back in response, looking around the room then at Pavel. “I don’t want you to end up like him. Well my break is thirty minutes long. Lay it on me. Why are you...like this?” 

Pavel sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking up at Leonard. “I act like...how you put it..a whore because of everything and anything inbetween.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“My fazzer vas never...supportive. He vanted a son and he got a son.” Pavel smiled, thinking back. “But...I vas his...”gay” son. I vas ze weak child. He forced me to go into military school vhere I got bullied. Zen I came back and went to college early vhere I met Hikaru. I rebelled against my fazzer by instantly getting in a relationship vith him. I vanted to be right, but of course, my glory didn’t last long. Hikaru became abusive, verbally and physically. I was forced to break up with him and live with my father for a month, who mocked me. Zen I got my own place and filed a restraining order.” Pavel let out a breath and slumped in his chair. 

Leonard sat in the chair, wide eyed. “Wow...wow. Pavel, you really...you’re really messed up.” He muttered bluntly. 

“I know zat.” He smiled. “It is vhy I took up dancing. It clears my mind. I vork fast paced and no one was ever able to keep up vith me. Except you...” Pavel eyed Leonard. 

“What? I live a fast paced life. I’m used to keeping up.” Leonard shrugged.

“No, no, zat is fine. I’m not judging you.” Pavel shook his head and “But anyways, zat is ze story of how i came to be an asshole.” 

“Well it makes sense now. Now, go out and find someone more suitable for you. I’ll see you at dance.” Leonard stood up and walked over to Pavel, showing him the way to the door. He needed this kid out of here before Leonard accidentally did something he would come to regret. Pavel was so sweet and abused. Leonard couldn’t help but feel the fatherly need to protect him. But Pavel stopped and turned around, standing in the entryway of the lunchroom. 

“Vait! Leonard, I vas vondering...if later, you could come over and ve could practice? Zere is a class competition coming up and I zink zat you need help.” Pavel smiled and batted his lashes. Leonard couldn’t help but warm up a little to the boy. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll call you.” He nodded and pushed Pavel out of the lunchroom, and towards the elevator. “See you later Pavel. Drive safe.” 

“I vill! It vas good seeing you again...” Pavel trailed off and stood on his tip toes, planting a kiss on Leonard’s forehead. Both Pavel and Leonard blushed, Leonard harder then Pavel. “Bye.” 

“See ya kid.” Leonard nodded, slightly dizzy, waving goodbye to Pavel as he disappeared in the elevator. He let out a breath and looked towards the Hospital wing. Whatever Jim had said was wrong. Jim was wrong. Wrong. Leonard was just the type of person that enjoyed a physical connection? He was stumped and confused. But he did find himself eagerly awaiting tonight after his shift. He would have to call Jim and let him know that he was going to have to watch Joanna a little longer. 

Leonard checked his watch and decided he was going to go down the hall and visit his father. It had been a while since he actually got time to see his own dad. Usually his thirty minutes breaks were filled with filling out paper work and signing documents. He never had enough time to sit down and just talk to his father. He’d felt like a bad son for not being able to make time for him. He walked down the hallway and quietly checked the rooms before coming up to his father’s room. He smiled slightly and pushed the door open to see his father. 

His father was possibly withering away each day. Soon, Leonard figured, all that would be left of his father would be bones, ironically enough. David McCoy lay in a hospital bed, the top half of the bed elevate so he could see whatever was on TV. There was a tray of uneaten food pushed carelessly to the side of the table attached to the bed. The older man’s skin was wrinkled and pale with many bruises forming. His white thin hair had been falling out slowly, now leaving him nearly bald. Cannula tubes sat delicately in his nose, letting oxygen flow freely. 

“Dr. McCoy’s here to see you.” Leonard joked briefly as he entered the room. His father turned his head and smiled. 

“Leonard!” David’s voice was soft and croaky as he called out for his son. Leonard set down his clipboard and rushed over to his father. 

“Dad, how’ve you been. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get out lately. I’ve just been so busy here.” Leonard apologized profusely, sitting on a chair next to the bed. 

David just laughed and shook his head gently. “Don’t worry son. I’ve had company.” 

“Still, I feel horrible for not being able to get to you all the time that you’ve been here.” Leonard sighed. 

“Leonard. Don’t feel guilty for yourself. You made it over here now stop your whining. Tell me what’s going on in life.” David was always that good ole’ american father, making sure his sons weren’t wallowing in self pity. 

“Well...Jocelyn and I got in another fight and she’s gone for the week. I’m starting to take Ballroom Dancing classes...” Leonard shrugged. He chose not to mention that brutal verbal fight he had with Joce in the car, or that Joanna had to stay away a day more, or that some college boy was nearly tripping over him with big blue baby eyes. 

“Alright, I figured that you and Jocelyn would...never last long. Ballroom Dance classes, why the hell would you do that?” David laughed. 

“Because Jocelyn wanted me to.” Leonard mumbled. 

“Ah, because Jocelyn wanted you to.” David shook his head. “You’ve got to do better son. How’s that gay friend of yours, Jim? How’s he doing?” 

“Jim? Jim is fine.” Leonard shrugged. “The poor guy is just so lonely. He’s usually over at my house, crashing for the night, eating my food. But he watches Joanna. And she loves him.” 

“Sounds like you’ve got a live in wife.” David chuckled.

“Dad, no. That’s just ridiculous. He’s my friend. He’s been my friend since college.” Leonard muttered. Even his dad thought that Jim was more than just his college buddy. 

“I was just kidding son.” David smiled weakly. “You need to loosen up."

“I am loose! I’m just all over the place right now...hey dad, what do you do if you’ve been living a certain way for a long time, but then something comes along and changes that way of living. Should you jump into?” Leonard poured out everything that had been in his mind since this morning. Ever since his little lunchroom meeting with Pavel and even last night, he was starting to seriously doubting his heterosexuality. Maybe Jim was right, like he usually was. And once Leonard told him, Jim would be making fun of him, telling him that he was right.

“Len, is something botherin’ you?” David sat up in the bed. 

“No. I just need some fatherly advice.” He shrugged. David sighed and crossed his frail, thin arms. 

“I know when something is wrong with my only son. Len, what’s the matter. You can’t hide everything from your father on his deathbed.” He cracked a smile. 

“Dad, this isn’t your deathbed! We’ve been through this. You’re going to come out of this alive.” Leonard snapped, standing up. His father strongly believed that he wasn’t going to make through the month. Leonard believed the opposite. 

“Don’t...just don’t. Leonard, please. I’m old, I’m dying. Just tell me what’s bothering you. I’m your father. I won’t judge.” 

Leonard sighed and looked down at his hands, picking the clipboard back up. “I’m just having an identity crisis. I’ve got this kid who keeps on coming onto me and he’s cute, I’ll tell you that much. Such a sweetheart with a troubled past and I kind of want to protect him, but there’s just something more. He wants to be close to me and I don’t know how to react. I’m still married!” 

“Len, calm down. I know you’re a very smart man and whatever you do usually ends up in something positive. And whatever you do, you’ll still be my son. I never like Jocelyn that much anyways.” He chuckled and then coughed heavily. Leonard creased his brows with worry and glance at the clock. 

“Thanks dad. I’ve gotta go. Call your doctor if you start feeling sick.” Leonard smiled and waved goodbye to his father, closing the door quietly behind him. His father’s advice had always been pretty spot on and very helpful and Leonard was willing to follow it, but the thought of acting out what he planned to made him nervous. Stepping out of the hall and into a smaller corridor, he pulled out his phone and dialed Jim’s number. 

“Bones! Hey, how’s my favorite man?” His voice swooned over the phone. 

“Hey. Don’t think that you’re off the hook for what you did. I’m going to give you serious payback.” Leonard muttered. “But that’s not why I called. Can you watch Joanna for a little longer. I’m going over to Pavel’s after my shift is done. We don’t have class today and he decided to practice at his place instead.” 

“Woah there Bones...I’ve got Spock heading over to my place soon. I thought you would be back in time to pick up Joanna.” 

“Jim, please. If you do this for me, I’ll love you forever. Don’t get the wrong idea though. Just please do this. Bring her with you just don’t do anything freaky.” Leonard pleaded. If Jim didn’t oblige to this, then he might have to start bargaining and lord knows what Jim would bargain for. 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But I better hear a good story when you walk out of his place, okay?” Jim sighed and sounded pretty let down actually. 

“I will! I swear. Thank you again Jim.” Leonard nodded and hung up the phone, letting out a relieved sigh as he stepped back into the hallway, holding his head a little higher. He had a couple more hours to go before he would leave and call Pavel. All of this made him feel like a teenage boy again, minus the daughter and bitchy wife and the double working shifts. He loved his daughter, but sometimes it was a bit hard running around with two shifts and Joanna. 

He left the empty corridor and went to the central office of the hospital, looking at files and records of recent patients and how their outlook for recovery was. Some of them were slim and that just made a damn knot in Leonard’s stomach. 

“Was that your son?” A voice asked. Leonard looked up at a young receptionist. She was petite and had a blonde bob and lazer blue eyes with a charming smile. She had moved here from England to study American medicine. Her name was Carol Marcus.

“What? The boy I was with? No.” Leonard smiled and shook his head. 

“I figured. He didn’t look too much like you. Who was he then?” She asked, intrigued by the visitor whom she had never seen here before, let alone around Dr. McCoy. 

“Just a friend.” Leonard nodded and went along reading the papers. 

“So...he’s just a friend. No attachment to him?” She pushed the boundaries even farther, to which made Leonard look up from his work and peer at her with a confused look. 

“I’m sorry, what? What do you mean by attachment?” Leonard asked.

“Attached...like you wouldn’t be....I don’t know Dr., dating him?” She spat out quickly. 

“Miss Marcus, I would like you to know that I don’t approve of anyone looking into my love life. That is my business and I intend to keep it like that.” He raised his tone of voice, his Georgian drawl slipping out. 

“I am sorry Doctor. I did not mean to intrude.” She frowned and looked back down at the phone and computer in front of her. “He just seemed to--”

“To what? Now if I’m correct, you’re not the Hospital’s therapist, psychologist or whatever the hell those shrinks do. You’re a receptionist and you do not pry into other people’s lives and make assumptions.” Leonard was starting to become edgy. No food and barely any rest the night before had led him to be a grumpy man. 

“I am sorry Dr. McCoy.” Carol stood up and retreated to behind the nurses station, giving up on Leonard. He sighed and put the papers back, heading down the hall to check up on one of the children in a coma. Like usual, the child’s parents were still sitting in the room, waiting for their baby girl to wake up. He spoke to them and then checked up on the girl. Her vitals were getting better which was a good sign. He left the room, leaving the parents on a high note. 

Leonard spent the next hour or so wandering around the hospital. Today was an unusually slow day. No one had come in, there were no surgeries to be attended to. Nothing big. Now he was just waiting until he was able to leave and go to Pavel’s apartment to practice dancing. It seemed that time was passing slower than it ever had. Every time he looked at his watch, only a minute had passed. 

As soon as it turned to 6 O’clock, Leonard ran out to his truck, saying goodbye to the staff as he left. He had to hurry home to get his dancing clothes then he would have to leave. He pulled up to his driveway and scrambled out of the truck, going right through the door, announcing himself. 

“I’m home but only for a few minutes! I need to get my dancing clothes!” He called out. 

“Alright! Jo and I are watching TV in the basement!” Jim called up from their lavish basement. Leonard nodded and ran to his bedroom, grabbing his white t-shirt and jogging pants. He didn’t think he’d need anything else, so he turned around and ran into someone. Probably Jim. 

“Dammit Jim!” Leonard hissed. 

“What, I was just coming up to say goodbye and...here.” Jim smirked as he held out two...condom packets?! 

“Jim! You can keep those. I don’t need those.” Leonard snapped, pushing Jim’s hand down. “I’ve gotta go. I can’t be late.” He muttered and pulled out his phone, calling Pavel. “Bye Jim.” 

“Bye Bones.” Jim smiled and leaned in for another little kiss, but Leonard pushed him away. “I love ya Jim. But not like that.” He smiled and hugged his best friend, waiting for Pavel to pick up the phone. Jim sulked and walked back to the basement with Joanna. 

“Hello?” Someone answered on the other side of the phone. 

“Pavel? It’s Leonard. I’m on my way.” Leonard said as he rushed out of the house. 

“Ah! Leonard. I vas vaiting for your call. I am waiting here. My apartment is on Nibiru Ave. Apartment number 1701.” Pavel told Leonard. “See you soon!” And the phone clicked to hang up. 

Leonard rushed into his car and started it clumsily, backing out of the driveway and driving out of the subdivision and into the city. He sat in complete silence on the car ride there. He felt like he had blown off Jim, but he would understand, right? Leonard could feel himself getting nervous as he drove closer. When he arrived on Nibiru Avenue, he parked and found the apartment building. It was a very nice building in the nice center of town. White stone washed brick and an arc through the entry way. It reminded him of a hotel, but it was surely an apartment. He parked and got out, nervously walking past the small garden of rose bushes. There was a moment of hesitation as he clutched his clothes close to his chest and strode inside, making a bee line for the elevators. He felt like a teenage girl. But all he was doing was going up into Pavel’s apartment to practice dancing. At least that’s what he hoped to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard reached Pavel’s level and he steadily made it to the door. All the while, he had been looking down at the carpet pattern. It was an ugly red with nasty green diamond patterns on it. There were hints of beige and white in the design, but it had been shaded out to a nasty brown. Who knew how long ago the carpet had even been washed. There had to be some serious medical diseases floating around in that carpet. He would have to warn Pavel and-- Leonard stopped himself. He was getting so worked up that he was turning to Medical facts for help and reassurance. It was ridiculous, but it’s what made him feel safe. He kept on looking at that carpet until he reached the white, peeling wooden door with the golden numbers,1701 on it. Taking in a breath, he knocked on the door. He could hear footsteps and then the unlocking of the door. It opened a fraction of an inch and all Leonard could see were Pavel’s eyes. 

“Leonard McCoy?” Pavel asked in a small, quiet voice. 

“Yeah...” Leonard nodded, not sure if Pavel could seem him through that small crack. 

There was a shuffling of locks and chains and Pavel opened the door wider. There was a huge smile on his face and immediately, the smell of vanilla hit his nose. Pavel must have been burning something that smelled of vanilla. 

“Come in! I vas vaiting for you.” Pavel smiled brightly and moved out of the way for Leonard to come through, watching his every movement. “You seem tense. Rough day at work?” He asked, closing the door and locking all the locks back up again, tediously. 

“You could say that. I was glad to get away though. Jesus Christ...” Leonard muttered. Pavel nodded and quietly followed Leonard into his living room, where there was large,   
wooden futon sitting in it’s couch position. A few candles were smoking after being recently blown out. The floor was wooden, but a mustard yellow shag carpet covered most of it. 

“Vell, you go change and I vill give you a back rub?” He suggested lightly. Leonard raised any eyebrow and shrugged. He needed the relaxant. Jim was usually the one doing that, but Pavel could suffice. 

“Sure. It couldn’t hurt.” Leonard said. “Now where’s your bathroom?” 

“Down ze hall.” Pavel pointed down the white walled hall. “There is a door at the end of it.” 

“Thanks Pavel.” Leonard nodded and walked swiftly down the hall, heading to the bathroom. He looked up at the blank walls. No pictures of family adorned them. Not even a single painting. It was bare. Leonard sighed when he got to the door, opening it and closing it, locking the bolt as soon as possible. Then he shed his doctor’s attire and slipped into his dancing clothes, then exited the bathroom. 

“Pavel?” He called out, entering into the living room. Pavel jumped out in front of him and smiled. He was changed too. Long black pants stretched over his lithe legs and a simple shirt with the name “Moscow” on it. The sleeve had been precisely cut off to his shoulder. 

“Hello Leonard! Are you ready for your back rub?” Pavel smiled widely up at Leonard, his eyes gleaming brightly. Leonard couldn’t help but quickly glance at the boy’s hands before looking back up at Pavel.

“Yeah. I’m ready.” He nodded. Pavel gave a happy squeak and took Leonard’s hand, guiding him to the couch. He pushed him to sit down, his back facing the back of the couch. Pavel was able to slide into the small space between Leonard and the couch. His knees were pressed into the lower back of Leonard’s back. 

“Just tell me if I hurt you.” Pavel murmured gently, placing his fingers on Leonard’s shoulders. Leonard closed his eyes and tried to relax.

“I will.” He nodded and let Pavel do what he needed to. 

Almost instantly, Leonard felt Pavel’s fingers digging deep into his shoulder, reaching tense muscles that hadn’t been touched in years. He relaxed and smiled softly, giving a satisfied hum along with his content state. Pavel smiled and propped himself up higher. He gently worked on Leonard’s shoulders and back, kneading and pressing. There would come a pleasant sound from Leonard and Pavel would smile even more. He had seemed to totally relax the most tense man in the world. 

“You must do a lot of work to be like this, yes?” Pavel gently asked into Leonard’s ear. The tips of Leonard’s ear grew red and his face became flushed. Pavel just laughed and smiled. 

“It’s called working in a hospital.” Leonard managed to say with a slight chuckle. He was utterly and totally relaxed. Nothing could stress him out now. All his worries had melted away. 

“You’re quite wonderful vith ze patients.” Pavel noted, running his fingers down Leonard’s arms, trying to reach his hand, but Leonard moved his hands into his lap. Pavel frowned, but kept on working on the older man’s shoulders and back. “Relax.” Pavel murmured. 

“I am!” Leonard retorted. Pavel just shook his head and ran his fingers through Leonard’s scalp, rubbing it gently before returning to his shoulders. “So...I’m sorry about what happened to you as a kid.” Leonard confessed. 

“Oh, you do not need to be sorry. It is just nice to know zat someone is listening.” Pavel sighed. “Hikaru was never a good listener. He told me zat I bitched too much.” He shrugged. Leonard felt horrible for Pavel. Poor kid had been through everything. 

“Come on. Let’s dance. I think I feel relaxed enough.” Leonard stood up and turned around to reach his hand out to Pavel, who took his quickly and heaved himself off the couch. 

“Zat is a good idea. My hands were getting tired anyvays.” Pavel shrugged and walked over to the CD player. “I have only slower songs, if zat is okay vith you.” He looked over his shoulder at Leonard.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” He nodded and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for Pavel. Pavel smiled and popped the CD in, rushing over to Leonard, grabbing his hand and another arm was wrapped around the waist. It was a slow orchestra. Leonard grinned and and swayed gently with Pavel, turning in circles slowly, steps forward and backwards, to the side. The sound of the music was gentle and relaxing. Leonard smiled and closed his eyes, letting Pavel lead the way. 

Halfway through the song, Leonard felt a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing Pavel, gently resting his head on his chest as they danced. Leonard smiled and carefully adjusted his fingers to fit them in between Pavel’s fingers. His own large hand brace Pavel’s back and he just let things happen. Pavel looked up at Leonard and smiled, whereas Leonard just blushed. 

“Zis is nice.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Leonard agreed. “It’s a bit quick too, don’t ya think?”

“Vhat, ze song?” Pavel sighed and leaned into Leonard’s chest even more, his grip on Leonard’s fingers and back even harder. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the older man as if it was the only thing that Pavel knew in this world of hate. 

“No I--” Leonard stopped himself as he felt Pavel adjust closer to him. “It’s nothing.” He muttered, swaying slowly back and forth. “I’ve just never felt so close to someone before. Except for my daughter and my best friend.” 

Pavel looked up and smiled. “It is a nice feeling.” He whispered. 

“It’s one of the best.” Leonard agreed and smiled. 

Pavel yawned and smiled, forcing his eyes open as he danced. “Ve should do zis more often. You are much more relaxed here, zen at ze studio.” He rubbed Leonard’s back gently as they spun and Leonard gently tipped Pavel, picking him back up and resumed slow dancing. 

“I would have to agree with you Pavel.” Leonard smiled and nodded.

“Da.” Pavel mumbled, struggling to stay awake. He grip had loosened and his step work was flimsy and erratic. Leonard smiled down at the clumsy boy and stopped dancing.   
“I think it’s time for you to go to sleep.” Leonard said. Pavel looked up and pouted, his eyes bulging. He didn’t want Leonard to leave. They had both grown so close and Pavel felt that if Leonard left and he woke up the next morning, Leonard would forget about their night together, just like in the movie Groundhog Day. Except Leonard would be even more grumpy. 

“Nyet! I do not vant you to leave.” Pavel pouted. “How...how about we pull out ze futon and I can sleep zere! Please don’t leave. You can stay wherever you’d like.” He pleaded, begging Leonard to stay with him. “Please!” 

Leonard sighed and glanced around the room. The futon did seem like a likely place to hold two people comfortably. He wouldn’t be doing anything bad with Pavel, just making sure the kid fell asleep alright. Pavel was probably still scared of Sulu. 

“Fine. I’ll stay. Pull out the couch.” Leonard responded in a husky voice, throwing his hand in the vague direction of the couch. Pavel smiled and nodded, running over to pull it out into it’s full bed-sized form. Pavel quickly jumped onto the pull out bed and snuggled against the wall. Leonard sighed and went to go sit up against the wall, resting on the futon. Pavel smiled and curled into Leonard’s lap, his head and shoulders resting akwardly on Leonard’s lap. 

“Vould you just please lay down. It makes it so hard.” Pavel whined. 

“I really don’t think that would be appropriate Pavel.” Leonard responded, beginning to tense up again. Pavel grumbled and moved so that his back was pressed up against the side of Leonards legs. He mumbled something else in Russian near the end before his breath turned heavy and his chest heaved up and down slowly.

Leonard himself was beginning to feel drowsy and sleepy. He knew that he couldn’t stay sitting like that forever. And he would never hurt himself or Pavel if he just...snuggled up with the boy. Right? His father said do what was right, so Leonard followed his advice. He shifted down next to Pavel, his breath shaking as he curled up along Pavel’s back, fitting like the perfect puzzle piece. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting his arms drape over Pavel’s stomach. Soon after that, he blacked out and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a shift next to him. Probably Joanna. Why was Joanna back in their bed again? Didn’t Jocelyn tell her that she was too big to be sleeping in the adults bed? Leonard groaned and shifted to lay on his back away from Jo. 

“Jo...can you tell daddy what time it is?” Leonard mumbled. There was a tiny yawn and a light humming sound befor Joanna flopped over and hung her head on Leonard’s chest, hand hugging his waist lazily.

“Leonard...I am not your daughter.” A mumble slipped into his ear and Leonard instantly recognized that voice. 

“Pavel?!” His eyes opened wide and he found that Pavel had been the one clambering over him. 

“Da...vhat is vrong?” Pavel tilted his head, confused by Leonard’s reaction. 

“I...I think I’ve gotta go. I left my daughter at home with Jim! They’re probably worried sick. I’m sorry Pavel. I didn’t want to give you the wrong idea, but I feel asleep and...I’ve gotta go.” Leonard scrambled up and out of the futon, grabbing his doctor’s clothes and shoes. He felt horrible, but it had to be done. 

“You’re just going to forget last night! You are and you’re never going to come back!” Pavel got up and called after him. He ran to meet Leonard at the door and stop him, but was stopped himself when he ran into the coffee table, causing himself to fall over and land on his back. Leonard turned around the sound. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, rushing over to the boy. Pavel got up and moaned in pain, holding his ankle. 

“It hurts.” He whined and squeezed his eyes. “Ah! Leo! It’s bleeding!” Pavel cried out, feeling the warm and sticky blood run through his fingers. That was a damn sharp edge on the coffee table. 

“I-I...Pavel...I have to go to work. Just put a band-aid on it.” Leonard bit his lip and started to stand up. Pavel looked up at him with teary eyes. He had been left so many times. All by people he loved. 

“You’re going to leave and forget about last night. You’re never going to come back.” He repeated in a softer, more fragile voice. Leonard sighed. He felt horrible for Pavel. 

“I can fix it, okay?” He mumbled, taking Pavel’s hands off of the bleeding ankle. “I’m going to get some paper towels and vodka.” He stood up. 

“How do you know zat I have vodka?” Pavel asked. 

“You’re Russian.” He shrugged and left into the kitchen, finding exactly what he needed. He came back out with the bottle and the paper towels. He kept tight lipped and silent. Everything that Pavel had said hit him hard and he was planning on not coming back. He couldn’t be involved with this young boy. No matter how wonderful he felt around him. 

“Zank you.” Pavel smiled weakly. Leonard just nodded and went on fixing his ankle, Sterelizing with the vodka and covering it with the paper towels. “Really, zank you.” Pavel pushed a bit farther, his voice straining for attention. 

“Yeah. Just don’t run into anymore tables.” Leonard muttered under his breath. Pavel frowned and dropped his hands. “I’ve gotta go. See you at class.” He griped. Leonard got up and headed towards the door and Pavel jumped up next to him, grabbing his arm. He looked into Leonard’s brown eyes and held his breath. “You’re going to leave. You’re never going to come back....” He whispered for the last time and leaned in, gently grasping Leonard’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss against the doctor’s tight lips. He wanted the doctor to remember this kiss.

Leonard responded in the most unlikely of ways. He threw his arms around Pavel’s waist and pulled the boy close, tilting his head and kissed Pavel back. The sensation that ran through his body was like something he had never felt before. It felt right and perfect. Pavel pulled away and looked at Leonard. 

“I’m going to come back.” Leonard smiled weakly and hugged Pavel close to him. Pavel held onto Leonard tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“Please don’t leave.” Pavel muttered. “Please.” 

“I’ll be back tonight. But I have to go to work. I won’t leave you. I promise.” Leonard smiled and held onto Pavel. “You can come with me back home for a little while.” He suggested. Pavel looked up and smiled. 

“Really?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Leonard grinned. Pavel smiled and jumped into Leonard’s arms, wrapping his lengthy arms around Leonard’s neck. Leonard smiled, feeling that he had done the right thing. Now all he had to do was go to Jim and tell him what had happened and maybe the guy to just let go and go off to be happy with Spock. 

“Ah, zank you! Zank you!” Pavel smiled, kissing Leonard’s cheek and nose. “Maybe...later, I could give you anozzer back rub?” He asked, sliding a hand down Leonard’s arm.   
Leonard blushed madly and nodded. “Of course Pavel. Come on. You’re coming with me. I have to stop by the house and maybe there, you could meet my daughter Joanna.” He was actually very thrilled with the idea of Pavel coming into his house. It felt like a chance to start a new and Pavel was his new beginning. 

“Da. I vould love to Leonard. You are so kind to me, I can only repay ze favor!” Pavel grinned and limped over to the door, grabbing a rugged pair of shoes. “You do not zink zat I am moving too fast vith you?” He asked. 

“Well, I have to agree that yes, it’s fast, but it’s just one of those things where you automatically know that everything is going to play out right.” Leonard shrugged. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe following his gut instinct was a good thing and not a bad thing. Maybe Jim wsa right. He had been hiding in such a heterosexual lifestyle and never knew he was gay until he actually tried. 

“Good.” Pavel nodded. He had been left far too many times by the people he love. HIs mother, his father, Hikaru, and his older sister who refused to believe that her adorable little brother was in love with men. He was damaged. 

“You ready?” Leonard asked, still numb and dizzy from the kiss. Pavel looked up from his shoes and gave Leonard an annoyed look. 

“Da. Of course I am. I mean I only have one shoe on.” He replied in a sarcastic voice. He struggled to get the other shoe on his injured foot, huffing and griping, pulling at the laces and the tongue. 

“Jesus Christ kid. You can’t even put your own shoe on, can you?” Leonard asked, walked over to Pavel, and getting on his knees to help the boy. Pavel smiled and gave up, grabbing Leonard’s shoulders to stay in his upright position. 

“So vhat’s it like...kissing a man for ze first time?” Pavel grinned. 

Leonard chuckled and shook his head. “It wasn’t the first time....” 

“Oh really? Zen who vas it vith?” Pavel asked, sliding his hands down Leonard’s large arms, thumbing the muscles underneath the white t-shirt. He glanced up at Leonard for just a second. 

“My best friend. He was drunk and came out and for his birthday...I’d rather not go into details.” Leonard shook his head. Why he even agreed to do what he did was beyond his mind. He saw Pavel slouch in posture when he said that. “But! You were the best.” He smiled. 

“Leonard, you are amazing.” Pavel smiled and took the older man’s face in his hands, kissing him gently on the lips. He loved that feel of rough stubble against his face. That sensation was new for Leonard on the other hand. He rarely got more than two full kisses from Jocelyn a day. So naturally, he responded, supporting Pavel’s small back and moving his head to kiss the young boy better. Pavel smiled under Leonard’s lips and grasped his shoulder and neck, holding onto it tightly. He didn’t want Leonard to leave. 

Leonard could feel the pure, raw emotions pouring though Pavel. It was shocking that such a young boy could feel so empty. Leonard squeezed his eyes shut and held Pavel close to him, kissing him back with even more emotion than he had ever given Jocelyn. 

“L-Leonard?” Pavel tore away and his voice shook. Leonard sat back up and looked at Pavel. 

“Yes.” 

He played with his hands and looked up at the older man then back down. “Is it veird zat I see you as a prominent fazzer figure, but also as a significant partner?”

Leonard’s eyebrow rose and his eyes widened. “Well Pavel, don’t ya think that’s a little weird. I can’t be both.” 

“I knew it vas much to ask.” He sighed and struggled to get up. Leonard stood up and offered his hand to Pavel, helping the boy up. 

“No, no. I understand. Growing up with a father like yours makes you want to have someone like a father figure in your life. I understand.” Leonard nodded and guided Pavel towards the door. Pavel sighed and walked through the door, closing and locking it promptly. Once he was done, he instantly clung to Leonard’s waist, arms wrapped tightly around him. Leonard just smiled and settled his hand on Pavel’s shoulder. 

“Let us go.” Pavel smiled up at him and walked with Leonard down the hallway. 

As Leonard walked down the hall, he seemed to feel a re-newed sense of energy. He felt younger just standing next to Pavel. He didn’t feel thirty six. He felt more like 19, 20. Pavel’s age. Grinning, Leonard leaned over and kissed Pavel’s mop of curly hair. Jim would be shocked when he came home with Pavel around him.   
Pavel and Leonard made it down to Leonard’s truck and Pavel parted from Leonard to run and jump into the passenger, bouncing up and down excitedly in the seat. “Leonard, hurry up!” He called. 

“I’m comin’!” Leonard sighed and jogged lightly over to the car, getting inside with Pavel next to him. “Jeez kid.” Leonard muttered, sticking the key in the ignition. Pavel just grinned and leaned over the console, looking up dreamily at Leonard. “What in the hell are you looking at that makes you so damn happy?” Leonard asked, unable to keep curse words out of his vocabulary. 

“You! You’re so...agh! Leonard, have you ever woken up and just stared at yourself in the mirror?” Pavel grinned widely, as if seeing fireworks for the first time. He was left practically breathless. 

“I choose not to look at myself in the morning.” Leonard grumbled, pulling out of the space, then shifted forward. “It’s a bad idea for my self-esteem.” 

“Oh come now! You are absolutely gorgeous! Ze man of my dreams.” Pavel laughed and kissed Leonard’s stubble riddled jaw. “Ze right amount of facial hair...older, strong, your eyes....bozhe moy and your voice! Do you ever hear yourself speak Ze first time I met you...I almost--”

“Thank you Pavel, I think that’s enough. I understand.” Leonard cracked a smile and stopped Pavel before he could get ahead of himself. 

“I vas going to say zat I almost kissed you out on the dance floor. But if you vant to keep your dirty zoughts out in ze open, I am most happen to share mine.” Pavel’s voice lowered to a more seductive tone of voice instead of his cheery, gentle voice. 

“No. How about now.” Leonard shook his head, driving down the highway, back to his house. Pavel sighed and slumped over in his seat, mumbling something in Russian. 

“This is what I’m going to help you with. I’ve got half a sense that you used to be a sex addict.” Leonard told Pavel professionally. “And you need to kick that.” 

“Leonard! I vas not a sex addict. I vas just depraved of attention. I know it sounds petty, but I thrive off of attention.” Pavel sighed and looked out the window. Leonard just shook his head. “I just vant to be in a relationship vith someone!” 

“Pavel, I’m not going to jump into this blind. I want you to know that I’m going to take this as slowly as I can. You’re going to use some constraint and control. We’re going to work on this behavior.” Leonard was starting to sound more and more like Pavel’s father and he hated it. 

“I am not one of your patients. Let me out.” Pavel stated plainly. Leonard kept driving. “Leonard. Let me out.” Pavel’s tone become more rough. 

“No.” 

“Vhy? So you can take me home and examine me? Take me to ze hospital and get me checked in? Are you going to bully me too like my fazzer? I don’t zink so. Let. Me. Out.” Pavel lightly pounded on the door. He may be slightly crazy, but he wasn’t going to jump out of a moving vehicle. 

“Pavel this unneccassary. You are acting ridiculous.” Leonard reponded. “I swear to god of you jump out this car, I will stop it and haul you back in it.” 

“Bullshit.” Pavel hissed. “Let me out.” 

“No.” Leonard shook his head. “You obviously don’t understand the things you do to people. You make them feel good, then bad, then good again, then like a worthless piece of shit. Then you drag them through hell, begging and pleading for attention no matter what it takes. For what? To get back at your father?” He let out all of his anger towards Pavel’s actions out in that little speech. The kid needed to get a hold of himself. Pavel was silenced he sat in the seat, arms crossed, with a slightly dazed look on his face, as if he just understood what Leonard said. 

“Ze first day you stepped into zat studio, I zought you were just anozzer rich asshole coming here to learn how to dance for your snooty vife.” Pavel’s voice was murderously quiet. 

“I--” 

“But you veren’t. You were a doctor. A wery nice doctor. You would never hurt anything. I could see it in your eyes. You try to be threatening, but you value the human life far too much.” Pavel laughed to himself and smiled. “Am I right?” He looked up at Leonard. 

Leonard stared straight ahead. “Maybe. I’m a doctor. People lose their lives everyday. Yes, I value human lives, but sometimes I just have to put up that shield...” He shrugged. He preferred not to talk about his life in the hospital. It brought too many bad memories back to him.

“Vhen ve get back to your place, I am going to make you put down zat shield. Nozing tricky or creative. I am just going to help you.” Pavel stated. Leonard looked at him, confused. How in the hell did that kid think he could put down his shield? 

“Whatever, you can try.” Leonard shrugged. 

“Good. I am going to need a bed, and a CD player.” He told Leonard. 

“You said nothing tricky!” Leonard scolded. 

“It is going to be simple. Nozing tricky.” Pavel smiled gently. “I’ve done zis before vith Hikaru. He didn’t take it too vell. He didn’t vant help.” He sighed. 

“Well, you can explain your self soon enough. We’re here.” Leonard pulled into the driveway and parked the car, pulling the parking brake on. The car squelched and Leonard killed the ignition, taking the keys out. He got out of the car and went around to help Pavel out. “I have a daughter, so please try to restrain yourself.” Leonard warned Pavel. 

“I vill! I love little kids!” Pavel grinned and stood next to Leonard, his fingers flitting around Leonard’s hand, grasping for a touch, or some form of contact.

“No.” Leonard moved his hand and placed it on the small of Pavel’s back and moved him up the walkway to the large Victorian style house. Once they got on the white stained porch, Leonard unlocked the door and followed Pavel in. “Jim! Joanna!” He called out, setting his clothes down, looking around the house. There was no response. “Jo! Jimmy!” Leonard called out again. Where would they be? Last time he saw Jim with Joanna...they were in the basement. 

“Stay here Pavel. I need to go find them.” Leonard sighed and left Pavel in the living room, heading through the kitchen and to the basement door. He opened it, seeing as it was closed and trodded down the stairs. 

When he reached the last step, he saw Jim sprawled out on the carpeted floor, fast asleep and snoring while Joanna was up on the couch, curled into a tight ball with her stuffed...fur ball. Leonard never knew where his daughter had gotten it, but it was cute, so he let her keep it. Leonard smiled and walked over to Jo, stepping over Jim.

“Jo?” He asked softly, gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up. 

Joanna opened her eyes slowly and sat up, holding her ball close to her. “Hm?” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was a mess and all over the place and she looked tired, as if she had barely gotten any sleep. 

“Jo, daddy’s home.” Leonard smiled. Joanna looked up at him and grinned widely, throwing her arms around him.

“Daddy! You’re back!” She smiled and gripped Leonard tighter then she ever had. “I thought that you weren’t coming back. Like mommy.” She told him. Oh, that’s why...

“Oh sweetheart, I would never leave you. I love you too much.” He smiled and scooped her up in his arms. “Come on, we have to wake Uncle Jim up.” 

“Jim! Jim! Wake up! Daddy’s home!” Joanna yelled and squirmed in Leonard’s arms. “Wake up!”

Jim was startle awake, shooting up, looking all around and upon seeing Leonard, smiled. He got up slowly and stretched his body before fully facing Leonard and Joanna. 

“Long time no see.” Jim smiled. 

“Yeah. I know. And I’m sorry--”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. Want some breakfast?” Jim broke into Leonard’s sentence and interrupted him. Leonard looked at his friend with an odd expression on his face. Since when did Jim offer to make breakfast? 

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Let’s just get upstairs.” Leonard nodded. Jim smiled and turned, going up the stairs before Leonard and Joanna. When he was most of the way up the stairs Joanna gave a little sigh. 

“What’s wrong Jo?” Leonard asked, making his way up the stairs, each of them creaking as he walked. 

“Jim and his other friend got in a fight yesterday. Jim was crying.” Joanna murmured. Leonard looked up at Jim, who was running around, fixing up breakfast with food that Jim himself had bought. Had Spock really had that much of an effect on his friend? 

“Jim...I’ve got someone to introduce you to.” Leonard smiled and set Joanna down at her spot on the table. He went around to the den and saw Pavel there, sitting on the couch, glancing all around at this new environment. “Come on Pavel.” He motioned for Pavel to come with him and the young boy stood up, following Leonard into the kitchen.

“Jim, meet Pavel. I know that you two might have met at the dance studio, but here he is in the flesh.” Leonard was horrible at introductions, especially if this was his way of coming out. 

Jim turned around from the stove and smiled. It wasn’t that crappy, cocky smile. It was a true, genuine, if not sad, smile. “Bones, that’s amazing.” His voice cracked. Leonard looked worriedly at his friend.

“Pavel, can you take my daughter into the living room please. I need to talk to Jim.” Leonard whispered to Pavel. Pavel nodded and went over to the young girl, who instantly smiled when she met him. He took her hand and helped her out of the chair, heading into the living room. Once Leonard knew that both Pavel and Jo were gone and out of sight, he went up to Jim. 

“Jim, what the hell is going on? You’re not acting like yourself and Joanna told me that you got in a fight? And was crying? That’s not the James T. Kirk I know. What happened?” He asked his friend, patting his back. 

Jim had been facing the stove for a while now, not moving, not cooking anything, just standing there with his head hung. When he turned to face Leonard, his face was tear stained and red. He collapsed into Leonard’s arms, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“I-I was a horrible person! Spock found out about my past and that time you and I had that one thing that one night...and he found out that I still loved you and we fought and...he just left.” Jim muttered and sob, sniffling. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Can’t you just go back to him? I mean, it looks like he meant a lot to you.” Leonard stated, patting Jim’s back. Was today the day that he was everyone’s damn therapist? 

“I want to, but what he said was true. I can’t just leave these emotions and bury them in the backyard. I’m always going to love you.” Jim sighed. 

“Well, Pavel’s in my life now and we can’t have that. You’re like a brother to me.” Leonard felt horrible, but he knew that he had to get this through Jim’s head. “And I don’t want to lose my only brother that I have. We’ve had so much fun together. We’ve done some pretty dumb things if you ask me, but it was memorable.” 

“Really?” Jim cracked a smile, wiping his face. 

“Yes really. Now go get your man. I’ll watch Joanna from here.” Leonard smiled brightly and patted Jim on the back, pushing him out of the kitchen. 

“I will!” Jim nodded and went into the living room, grabbing his things, stopping by Joanna to say goodbye and he said goodbye to Pavel as well. Then, he was gone. Leonard looked at the two on the couch and sighed. 

“I’ll make breakfast. Joanna, you wanna come with me?” Leonard asked, testing Pavel and Joanna’s first time together.

“Can I stay here?” She asked, her bright blue eyes shining with wonder as she played with Pavel’s hair. Leonard smiled, now relaxed that his daughter seemed somewhat comfortable with Pavel. 

“Of course.” He nodded and left into the kitchen, gathering food supplies that Jim already had out. He started the stove and threw a couple things into a pan and let them cook. While that cooked, he was able to get out the drinks and listen to Pavel and Joanna’s conversation back and forth. 

“How did you meet daddy?” 

“I met him vhile ve vere dancing.” 

“Dancing? Is daddy a good dancer?” 

“He is clumsy. Not wery light on his feet.” 

“Huh?”

“Your fazzer is not a good dancer.” 

There was a couple of laughs. 

“You’re pretty.” 

“Zank you. As are you. You have your father’s eyes.” 

Leonard couldn’t help but smile at the conversation. It had only been a couple of days and Pavel was already fitting in so well. It was only soon enough that Joanna would ask why Pavel was always with Leonard and why they were so close or things of that nature. Then Leonard would have to explain why. 

When the food was done, he set them in spots at the table and went into the living room to go get Pavel and Joanna. When he walked in he saw the most unlikely of sights.   
Pavel was braiding Joanna’s hair and Joanna was sitting happily in his lap, talking on and on about school and her friends and her hair. It was so cute and Leonard couldn’t help but pull out his phone and take a picture. When the picture was taken, he walked over to the two and told them that breakfast was ready. Both of them eagerly leapt up and ran to the kitchen. 

“It’s like having two kids in the same house.” He muttered with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

When Leonard sat down next to Joanna, she humphed and looked up at him with a slightly angered look on her face. Leonard sighed and looked back at her with an equally annoyed look. “What?” 

“I want to sit next to Pavel!” She squeaked. Leonard rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but show a small smile. 

“Fine. You can sit with him. I’ll just move.” Leonard nodded and traded seats with Pavel, sitting at the head of the table with Pavel near him and Joanna two seats away. Everyone was silent as they ate their breakfast. And each of them was thinking about something different as they ate. 

Joanna was thinking about how amazing Pavel was, but why he was here with her daddy. Could he be a new babysitter instead of Jim? She would miss Jim. He was nice and fed her food that her dad wouldn’t allow her. But Pavel was nice and younger. He even braided her hair without her asking. 

Leonard was thinking about Pavel and Joanna. How Pavel was so sweet with his daughter and how much his daughter loved Pavel. It was perfect. Of course Joanna loved his wife, but there was always tension with them. Never a dull day. He just hoped it would be okay. 

Pavel was thinking about how good the food was, and how suddenly attractive Leonard looked as a house wife. Fixing food and making his daughter happy. IT was a turn on and Pavel had always had a thing for older men. Leonard was the perfect man for the fit. 

Joanna yawned and slumped on her seat. She hadn’t gotten any sleep last night. She was up with Jim, watching TV. Witnessing the fight and then trying to make Jim feel better when he was crying. 

“You tired Jo? You want to go to sleep?” Leonard asked, taking her plate from in front of her. 

“Yeah...” She sighed and yawned again. 

“Come on. Up we go.” Leonard smiled and picked Jo up. “I’ll be back Pavel.” He looked over at the sweet boy, who was playing with his uneaten food. Pavel just nodded and went on playing with food. 

Leonard walked down the hall and out Joanna into her bed, tucking her in and turning off the lights. “You get some sleep and maybe we can go out this afternoon.” He whispered as he closed the door. Joanna smiled and began to fall asleep. 

Leonard turned and saw Pavel standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a cute, innocent smile on his face. He held a CD and a box of matches. Leonard’s face went red. It was nothing tricky. Just a little relaxing. 

“Pavel...” He sighed. 

“Leonard.” Pavel mocked, smiling, motioning Leonard towards him. Leonard couldn’t help but follow Pavel into the room and closed the door. 

“Should I lock the door?” Leonard asked as he closed it. 

“No. It’s fine.” Pavel smiled as he found the radio/CD player. He popped the CD in and it was the same music that had been playing when Pavel and Leonard were dancing too last night. He smiled and could feel his muscles relaxing. Pavel went around and lit some candles. Once he was done, he scrambled onto the four poster bed, sitting down on it. 

“Come Leo!” Pavel smiled, patting the seat next to him. Leonard sighed and kicked off his shoes, getting into the bed, sitting next to him. “Now...just lay down...however you vould.” He commanded Leonard. Leonard nodded and layed down on his back. Pavel grinned happily and slunk down next to Leonard, placing his head and hands on Leonard’s chest, rubbing his stomach and chest. 

“Pavel--”

“Sh! I von’t do anyzing. Just talk to me and I vill talk to you.” He murmured, relaxing into Leonard’s form. He smiled and looked up at Leonard, kissing him on the cheek. Leonard sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Pavel’s small figure, rubbing his back. Pavel snuggled up. 

“I...I believe that I am unsuitable for my daughter and my wife.” Leonard forced out. Pavel’s grip tightened and he rubbed Leonard’s chest. 

“I know. I can see it. You try to do everyzing for her.” Pavel agreed. “I tried to to that vith my dad. It did not vork.” 

“Jim’s in love with me.” 

Pavel looked at Leonard with surprise. “Now zat, I did not expect.” 

“I know. Neither did I.” Leonard laughed. 

Both Pavel and Leonard stayed quiet, both laying in bed, Pavel curled up into Leonard’s arms and Leonard’s head resting on the pillow, hand gently swaying up and down Pavel’s back. As Leonard began to relax and become tired, Pavel could feel it, but there was still a shield up. It worried Pavel. There was something that Leonard wasn’t telling him. 

Sighing, Pavel turned over on his side, Leonard instantly conforming to the young boy, wrapping his arms around Pavel’s chest and waist, face in his neck, breathing in the new and foreign scent that was Pavel’s. He could lay here forever with the boy. Forever, until his wife came home. Until Joanna walked in and saw her daddy spooning a young boy. 

“...you have a vife, don’t you?” Pavel muttered, all of his thoughts and problems coming to the clear. He had added everything up. The wedding ring of course, but he had thought that Leonard wasn’t attached. “And you are still vith her. You live in ze same house, sleep in the same bed...zis bed.” 

Leonard opened his eyes and looked at Pavel with a pained expression. He clutched the young boy harder and buried his face into Pavel’s neck and hair. Pavel shifted to turn Leonard once again, hands braced on his chest, running up and down the smooth muscles of the doctor. 

“Yeah, I’m married...” 

“Vould you care to explain?” Pavel sounded a little hurt. His voice cracked. Was Leonard going to keep Pavel after the dancing lessons? Or was this just for the thrill of being with a man, hiding his true identity with his wife as a cover? 

“It’s complicated.” Leonard tensed up and the shield was back up again. Pavel panicked and sat up, criss crossing his legs, propping Leonard’s head in his lap. He gently played with the older man’s hair, twisting it around his finger. 

“Leonard, if you just vanted a fling, I could have given you zat.” Pavel laughed. Leonard did not laugh.

“I didn’t want a fling.” 

“Zhen vat did you vant?” Pavel asked, bending over to gently kiss Leonard’s forehead, lips staying inches above Leonard’s face. “Certainly not me. You have only known me for...zree, four days?” He whispered. 

“Have you ever walked into a clothing store, buying clothes that you know will make people like you. Like a tie to make people think that you’re high class? A tux to make people think you’re put together. But then there’s that one piece of clothing that you just really want because you like it. You wear it in secret when no one is around...but you want to bring it out into the light.” Leonard sighed and looked up into Pavel’s grey eyes. His heart faltered and missed a few beats. 

Pavel smiled. “Am I your secret clothing?” He purred gently, stroking Leonard’s face gently. 

“Yeah kid. You are. And you better appreciate it.” Leonard joked lightly, running a hand through his hair, sighing. It would be three or four days before Jocelyn came back. What would he say to her? Would he have to run away? 

“Vhat are you going to do vhen she comes back?” Pavel asked. 

“I don’t know. What am I supposed to do? She doesn’t know that part of me. Not even Joanna knows.” He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the light ghost touch of Pavel’s fingers against his jaw. 

“You...can get a divorce? Zat is easy, no?” Pavel asked. 

“It’s very easy. But I don’t want Joanna to go through all of that. I offered if she wanted to stay at Jim’s for a while during the divorce, but both Joanna and Jim felt it would be too hard on their schedules.” 

“...she can stay vith me...” Pavel suggested. “I know zat I don’t know zat vell, but I can at least try.” 

“You’d be willing to do that?” Leonard asked, shocked that a kid so young would take up a mantle so soon of watching a child. It was shocking to him. 

“Da. She is a wery sweet girl.” Pavel smiled. 

“I’d appreciate that. But then she would have to find out sooner or later.” Leonard grumbled. 

“Ah. Shh. Don’t zink about it.” Pavel whispered, leaning down and kissing Leonard on the lips. Leonard reached up and grasped Pavel’s face gently, pulling it closer to him. “It’s gone...” Pavel whispered onto Leonard’s lips. 

“What?” 

“The shield. It is gone.” Pavel smiled and gave Leonard another happy kiss. Leonard sat up and smiled, hugging Pavel tightly to his chest, rubbing his back lovingly. 

“Daddy...?” Leonard heard Joanna’s voice, startled, let go of Pavel and made space between the two of them. 

“Jo! Jo...how long have you been there?” He asked, scrambling out of bed and going to the door.

“W-why were you...Pavel?” She asked, her voice trembling slightly. Why was her beloved Dad with someone other than her mom in their bed? He has said to her that only people you truly love are allowed in your bed. If you love them and they don’t love you back, they aren’t allowed in the bed. 

“Jo?” Leonard picked her up and she slumped in her arms, holding onto Leonard’s neck. “It’s nothing bad. I swear. We were just talking and Pavel was sad--” 

“Daddy....you told me that only people we love belong in the bed? Why did Pavel kiss you?” Joanna’s voice was cracking and shaking. “Daddy?” 

“It’s hard to explain sweetie.” Leonard sighed. “Pavel didn’t mean to...” 

“I’m going to leave...” Pavel’s voice reached both of their ears and both Joanna and Leonard yelled out, “No!” Leonard looked at Joanna and was shocked. The small girl wriggled out of his arms and back onto the ground, running over to the bed and crawling onto it, scrambling to get to Pavel. She sat promptly in her lap and refused to move. 

“Joanna... what’s wrong sweetie?” Leonard was confused. 

“Sit down with me daddy!” She smiled and patted the bed. She seemed awfully happy compared to her state before. But Leonard joined Pavel and Joanna, sitting on the bed. He wanted to know what was going on. 

“Joanna, can you tell me what’s going on?” He asked.

“Daddy, do you love Pavel?” Joanna asked. It was a sudden conclusion for her, but he could see why it made sense. He had barely left that boy’s side. 

“Jo, it’s complicated. I love your mother too and you can’t tell her Pavel was over here. You can’t tell about Pavel at all.” Leonard tried to patch up the situation.

“Daddy. I know what’s going on.” She sighed and looked at him with a disappointed look on her face. She may be young, but she was not stupid. “You love him! And I won’t tell mommy. But...are you going to break mommy’s heart?” 

“No! Jo, no.” He laughed and shook his head. “I just...don’t want her to know about Pavel. Yet.” He took in a deep breath. This was all moving so quickly, but he felt like he liked the fast paced life, then once everything was done, he could slow down. “How would you feel if Pavel were to come around every once in a while, or you could go stay with him?” 

Joanna looked up at Pavel who gave a weak smile. “Yes! But why?” 

“Well, mommy and I might have to talk and there might be yelling, but you can live with Pavel while all that is happening.” Leonard was seriously thinking about divorcing this woman. He didn’t love her like he thought he did. She was his tux and tie.

“I...I guess so.” Joanna sighed. Leonard smiled and nodded, bringing the small girl into a hug.

“It’s only going to be for a little while, but other than that, you might be seeing Pavel more often. I can take you to the dance classes that Pavel and I both go to.” Leonard smiled. “Now, run off to bed and take a nap. Jim’s coming by to watch you for the night. You can come and watch us dance tomorrow.” 

“Okay! Bye Pavel!” Joanna smiled, wriggled out of Leonard’s arms and got up on her knees, giving him a small peck on the cheek before crawling off the bed and back to her room. Leonard sighed and let his head drop into his hands. 

“Jesus Christ.” He moaned, feeling his face heating up. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I thought the door was locked. I thought she was asleep! Now who know’s what’s going to happen when Jocelyn comes home. She comes home in two days. Now what am I supposed to do?” 

Pavel sighed and scoot next to Leonard, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, sliding into his lap. “I zink zat she took it razzer vell. No child can just except zat zeir fazzer is in love vith anozzer man. She seems to be okay vith it.” He smiled and ran his hand gently across Leonard’s stubbled cheek. 

“She’s used to it because Jim’s always over here. Acting like the momma...kissin’ me goodbye like I married him.” Leonard rolled his eyes. Pavel looked slightly offended, taking his hand off Leonard’s cheek. 

“Vhat do you mean? Were you vith...Jim?” Pavel looked slightly offended, taking his hand off Leonard’s cheek. Had Leonard lied to him? Had he really cheated on his wife with Jim? Then Pavel? 

“No! No. He’s just here all the time. But ever since he’s found Spock...he’s been doing better.” Leonard sighed and closed his eyes, trying to lower his blood pressure and breathe in and out, calming himself down. Pavel bit his lip and looked at Leonard, knowing that his boyfriend was stressed beyond belief. His wall was back up again. 

“Lay down.” Pavel ordered gently, pushing on Leonard’s chest slightly. Leonard’s eyes popped open and he looked at Pavel, his brow creased with confusion and worry. What was the kid planning to do now. He loved Pavel, but he wasn’t ready for anything...serious and intimate. They had only met a couple days ago. 

“Pavel, I’m not going to have sex with you while my daughter is in the house!” Leonard snapped grumpily. 

“Leonard.” Pavel’s voice lowered. “I am not like zat. You need to trust me.” The young Russian actually sounded pretty angry. “Now. Lay. Down.” He growled, pushing Leonard’s back down into the mattress, the doctor falling back. 

“If you’re going to do whatever, just lock the door and put some music on.” Leonard grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” Pavel sighed and got off the bed, locking the door and then, turning on the radio, then switching it to the CDs. The first song was a song from their dance class. “Feeling Good” by Michael Buble. Leonard hated it, but Pavel loved it. “Your favorite song.” Pavel joked, pouncing back on the bed, hovering over Leonard, smiling down at the doctor. The song sounded so...mood perfect for Pavel’s mindset, but not at all for Leonard.

Pavel dipped down and gently kissed Leonard’s stubbled jaw, his lithe hands wandering over Leonard’s strong chest. He smiled as Leonard shifted under Pavel’s lips, trying to direct his own mouth to be placed under Pavel’s. The young boy just smiled and mashed his lips onto Leonard’s, gripping the white button up shirt while his other hand ran over his face. He placed a knee in between Leonard’s legs and waited for Leonard’s reaction. Leonard smiled for once in a long time. The only thing that could make him smile was Joanna. But this was new. He grabbed Pavel and pulled the boy closer, his thighs wrapping around Pavel’s hips, pulling them down. 

“You have so much pent up....in you.” Pavel gasped as he pulled away from Leonard, unbuttoning the shirt, his fingers tracing down Leonard’s lightly dusted chest hair. He had a thing for...hair on men. Not just on their heads. All over. There was a limit of course. You couldn’t be a bear. 

“I haven’t had an outlet...or anyone to love.” He panted, his chest rising and falling as his pulse quickened. He could feel his pants tightening around his crotch. No. No. He could not do that. Not now. He could not get an erection while Pavel was right there. Then the kid would just beg for something to be done to him. 

“You...you love me?” Pavel stopped and looked into Leonard’s light brown eyes that were nearly as soft as a puppy’s at the moment. 

“I didn’t say that...I just said...I didn’t have anyone to love. Who knows how long this is going to last?” Leonard shrugged. Jocelyn usually made him feel very insignificant when push came to shove. She yelled at him a lot.. Almost everyday. 

Pavel’s head dropped and he sighed, but didn’t stop. He wanted to be loved. Especially by this attractive, mature, steady handed surgeon. “If it helps any...I love you Leonard. I know zat it is quick and you do not approve, but I do love you. I like the way you treat your daughter. How independent you are...how old you are...” He sighed and smiled.   
“Hey. I’m just saying that...I want to say I love you. But I don’t want to say it and then not mean it. You understand?” Leonard smiled up at Pavel and took the young boy’s jaw in his hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Now come back here.” He grinned and pulled Pavel down into a kiss, careful with how rough he was. The boy was strong, but he was still slim and skinny. 

Pavel smiled and kissed him back, undoing the rest of his buttons, throwing the shirt off to the side, rubbing Leonard’s chest with the palms of his hands. The strong muscles moving and shifting under his hands felt nearly orgasmic. Leonard smiled and felt his pulse race faster than his thoughts did. His hand ran down the back of Pavel’s back. 

“Are you sure Joanna won’t hear us?” Leonard worried as Pavel gently at his neck. Leonard had been trying to suppress any noises that would have been...persay...sexual. 

Pavel sighed and rolled his eyes, with a smile on his face. “I know she won’t. I vould never put your...fatherly reputation on the line.” He assured Leonard. The older man just sighed, which came out more as a low squeak. “Let it all out.” Pavel purred, rubbing his chest. Leonard took deep breaths, trying to steady his heart rate. Pavel just smiled and gingerly leaned down, pressing his body, legs, chest and all against Leonard, kissing him slowly and quite seductively actually. Who knew a kid so young knew so much. 

“Pavel, would you just stop with the theatrics.” Leonard whined.

“Who knew zat zez stern doctor vould be so desperate and...needy.” Pavel breathed heavily into Leonard’s ear. Leonard bit his cheek and grasped Pavel’s shoulder, wrapping his leg back around, entwined with Pavel’s.

“Pavel. I’m begging you. Just do something.” Leonard grabbed Pavel with both hands, trying to control his now begging hips.

“What do you want me to do?” Pavel purred, now kissing the doctor’s strong chest. He was starting to get dangerously low, near his hips on which his jeans were riding on. 

“How about not to go down there...” Leonard gently pulled Pavel’s shoulder. Pavel pouted and looked up at Leonard, sighing, knowing that maybe he was getting too ahead of himself. 

“Alright. For you, Leo.” Pavel smiled and crawled back on his hands and knees next to Leonard and lay next to him. Both of them were silent. It was a slightly awkward silence, but Leonard was okay with it. Pavel just smiled and sat up for a second, stripping off his own shirt, cuddling back up to Leonard. The older man smiled and snuck his hand next to Pavel’s, grasping his hand, entwining his fingers into Pavel’s. Pavel’s eyes lit up and cuddled even closer, wrapping his leg around Leonard’s. His head was nestled into Leonard’s shoulder and neck and he closed his eyes. 

“I...I really like this.” Leonard stuttered. 

“Your skin feels amazing against my own.” Pavel sighed dreamily. Leonard just chuckled and closed his eyes, turning to wrap Pavel into a hug. “Do you love me now?” He asked. Leonard opened his eyes and looked at Pavel. 

“You can’t just...love someone automatically. It’s not like that.” Leonard tried to explain. 

“I figured you vould say that.” Pavel sighed, squeezing Leonard’s hand, rubbing his thumb over it. “I’m going to sleep now.” He smiled and closed his eyes, breathing onto Leonard’s neck. The older man smiled and closed his eyes as well, knowing that these last three days would have to be worth it.


End file.
